Gravity Rising
by Ibney00
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls after their wonderful first summer. Staying with the new owners of Mystery Shack Soos and Melody Ramirez, they work to uncover new secrets and mysteries including a much darker returning enemy who is not too happy about losing is physical form. Rated T for dark parts at some points and mild swearing.
1. Gravity Falling - Part 1

**Never bothered to put in a preface up here so here ya go!**

 **Gravity Falls believe it or not, is partially owned by me as I have some stock in Disney Corporation. SO SUCK IT ALEX THAT TOTALLY MAKES THIS CANNON!**

 **You get the idea. I don't own the show. I am just writing a Fanfiction to escape the reality that Gravity Falls has ended. It seems to be working.**

* * *

As the bus hit a bump in the road, Dipper awoke to a red sky shining across the trees. A sight he had not seen in a whole year. As he glanced down at his watch, he read the time; '5:30 PM.' They were suppose to arrive back at the town very soon. The estimated time of arrival was six, but by the looks of where they were, they should arrive in about twenty minutes.

Sitting next to him was his sister Mabel. As usual, she was laying on him hogging all of the space on the seat. He honestly didn't mind. When she was asleep she wasn't poking him in the face, slapping stickers on anyone who walked by, or quoting old 80's movies at the drop of a hat. If anything it was the only time she wasn't moving in a day. She needed her sleep if she was to keep up her hijinks. Something that Dipper did not want to admit he found amusing.

He recalled back to his former summer in Gravity Falls. How they had defeated Bill and had erased him from existence. Along with his Grunkles memories which had caused Mabel to have a slight fit, but thankfully ended up with him regaining them and sailing across the world with his brother. They wrote every day to them back in Piedmont.

Some letters were very short and some were just pictures, but every time they arrived Dipper and Mabel stopped whatever they were doing and raced to read them. The Original Mystery Twins had already solved the "Strange Anomaly" that Ford had spotted. Apparently the ship in gravity falls was not the only one that had crash landed. In fact there were hundreds all over the earth and people were stepping on them every day! The only reason you could find the one in Gravity Falls easily was because the natural terrain had ensured that water had not washed over the land and had preserved the valley to the point in which all that covered it was a bit of dirt and a lot of grass.

The one Ford and Stan had found was supposedly just another scout, however they learned that there was some sort of head ship somewhere on the planet and they were determined to find it. Whenever they stopped beating up massive sea monsters that seemed to like to call the areas where the ships were home. At least they had a massive supply of food. Albeit a bit slimy.

Their other friends in Gravity Falls had tried to keep in touch and inform them what they were doing from time to time. They didn't write but Mabel would talk to Candy and Grenda every night. It sometimes drove Dipper to insanity. As he tried to sleep the girls would stay up late at night discussing boys and magical fairies or whatever girls do in their spare time. He had no clue. From time to time Pacifica would appear at the girls daily talk. She explained once to Dipper that her parents were not to keep on letting her "hang with the common folk" as she put it, but she was able to sneak away every once in awhile to talk to the two twins who had changed her life. As for Dipper and Wendy, the two made sure to talk at least once a week. Each would tell stories of the crazy things that had happened to them since the last time they talked. Wendy's were usually a lot more interesting, since she lived in a town that was known as the hotbed for the weird and wacky, but that didn't matter to them. They just enjoyed learning what happened in their two separate worlds.

As Dipper glanced out the window one more time, he noticed the Gravity Falls billboard go past. Well… The new one. The old one they had used in the robot as a part of the leg. They believed they needed the town to stand on. He immediately shook Mabel as gently as he could to try to tell her they were almost here.

She awoke with a start and spouted something about her new favorite boy band before reality set in.

"DIPPER ARE WE THERE YET?" She nearly yelled causing the bus driver to take his eyes off the road and nearly hit a squirrel… looking creature.

"Not yet Mabel. Although we just past the sign. I'm sure we will be there soon." Dipper informed her. Mabel appeared to be bouncing up and down in her seat. She was very excited to say the least. They were going to be staying with the newly engaged Soos and Melody Ramirez! After a lot of internet dating she had moved back to Gravity Falls and moved into the shack. Becoming another one of the Mystery Shacks many employees. For there was a saying in the mystery shack. "Once an Employee, forever an employee… Even though you're not there you are there in some sort of spirit dude" -Soos

It was written in every room. To remind the occupants of who their heritage was. Wendy of course still worked there, however they lost many good employees in their time. Including their founder. And they could not be happier for all of them.

As they pulled into the bus stop, they noticed a crowd had gathered near the small sign in the middle of the road. Mabel counted one, two, three, four, five, six heads! It appeared as if there were quite a few people ready to meet them as they arrived back! She was so excited she nearly didn't realize she was crushing Dipper under her as she tried to look out the window.

Dipper shoved her off of him and they both laughed at their antics. It was as if nothing had changed.

When the bus came to a full stop they saw who was waiting for them. To the very left sat Candy and Grenda. Both wearing Mabels latest sweaters she had sent them in the mail. Next to them sat Soos and Melody. Who were both still dressed in their Mystery Shack attire. Then to the right was Wendy, still wearing the same old green Flannel shirt and jeans she always wore. However she did have her axe next to her and on her head sat Dippers hat. Something he very much wanted back. Finally, at the very end was Pacifica. Who also wore a sweater. Despite the 80 something degree weather.

As soon as those bus doors opened, Mabel sprinted into the arms of her two best friends. All of them laughing and greeting one another as if they had never left each other. Which by the way they had been talking all the time, they really hadn't. As Dipper walked out much slower, he felt someone plant something on his head. He looked up to notice his face was now being protected from the now setting sun and realized what it was.

"Where did ya put my hat dork?" Wendy said as she grabbed him in a hug. "It's so good to see you. Place has been really boring without you guys." She said as they both let go. It seemed as if Mabel was done tackling her friends and had now migrated to Wendy as she slowing gripped her into the greatest bear hug imaginable. They seemed to be catching up rather well.

Dipper had already migrated to Soos and Melody who both seemed to have the biggest grins on their faces. Soos wore a eye patch. Just like stan. If it were not for their different body builds you could easily say they were one in the same.

"Woh dude. You grew a lot." Soos said to him as he greeted him with a warm hug.

Soos was not lying. It seemed as if the "Alpha Twin" Mabel was having a hard time growing nowadays, Meanwhile Dipper had already grown 3 more inches taller. A fact that he would never stop teasing his sister about.

"Well it comes with Puberty I guess." He said back before letting go of Soos. He also hugged Melody and said hello before feeling a slight punch to the arm.

"You weren't going to forget about he were you?" a voice called from his side. Turning he saw pacifica wearing the same Llama sweater mabel had made for her the day they took back Gravity Falls.

"What? No how could I forge- Ooof!" he said before being embraced in a big hug. "It's good to see you nerd. You two should have stayed in touch more often."

He felt a bit bad for Pacifica. Ever since their family had to sell their mansion and Pacifica was forced to only have one pony, her family had been in a state of financial trouble. They were all currently living in a rather large Apartment and their parents were barely making ends meet. Their mudflap factory was not doing very well as it appeared.

"Sorry about that Pacifica. Well look on the bright side. I'm here for a whole summer." He said back to her before the hug bomb that is Mabel came crashing down on them.

"OH MY GOD PACIFICA IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ARE YOU WEARING MY LLAMA SWEATER THAT IS SO ADORABLE HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mabel spurted out of her mouth not pausing to punctuate. They all sat there for a while discussing and catching up. The bus ride was a long one and all of them wanted to get back to the shack to enjoy some food and relaxation.

* * *

What fools they had been to let him out of his mind. Just so they could save their precious uncle's memories. Because of him regaining his memories, Bill had been able to escape. Why wouldn't he? After all the whole reason they had erased his memories was to get rid of him. To lock him away in Stans subconscious. Since they had unlocked that subconscious, they had also unlocked bill.

Bill floated in the air watching them. Stalking them from the Dreamscape. There was nothing he could do to them now, since he had lost his body many moons ago and he could not recover it, but he was planning. Scheming. He would get his revenge on the Pines family. And this was the perfect summer to do it.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this first chapter. Had a blast writing it** **. I hope I have peaked your interest. Ah who am I kidding? You all are as desperate for more Gravity Falls as I am. Don't worry folks we can both use this to cope with the Infinite Hiatus. Thank you all for reading! Suggestions and reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Gravity Falling - Part 2

**Starting this preface off, I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful support I received for the first chapter. It makes my heart leap miles to know that you all found great enjoyment out of my story. I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter after you are done reading this. Bear with me by the way as I get use to this. Aside from some Dill characterization for To Kill a Mockingbird I did back in 8th Grade for school, this is probably the first real story I have written. So thank you again for all your kind support.**

 **Anyhow, lets move onto reviews!**

 _Well, how about that? It's been less than 24 hours, and already there's a fanfic that is 100% updated with the canon. Well done! And the reasoning behind Bill's resurrection is sound enough._

 **Aww shucks thanks. I am a fast writer at that. You probably noticed there were a few typos in the story as I rushed it out. Wanted to be the first story I guess. I succeeded too! Woopie! Anyways the way I explained Bills resurrection was what I actually thought was going to happen in the show. I mean come on! Erasing his memory erased bill. But his memory came back. WHY ISN'T BILL ALIVE THEN HE WAS ONE OF THE THINGS ERASED THAT YOU JUST BROUGHT BACK! Anyways thank you for your kind words.**

 _A good start. Let's see how things go._

 **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 _This has potential let's see where this goes._

 **Always knew I had potential! Thank you for your kind words!**

 _Seems as if many people want more Gravity Falls after the finale. Same here with me, I'm even starting to write my own fanfic xD_

 **That... May or may not be the reason I am writing the Fanfic. ALL OF US HAVE DIFFERENT WAYS OF COPING OK? MINE INVOLVES PICKING UP WHERE THE STORY LEFT OFF AFTER WRAPPING ITSELF IN A NICE LITTLE BOW! By the way I would love to read it when you get the chance to post it. Thanks for the review!**

This is cool so far; curious to see where it'll go.

 **Thanks! I hope this second chapter quenches your thirst.**

Honestly, always expected Cipher to comeback. Can't wait to see what trouble the Twins get into now!

 **It's the twins. What do you expect :D**

This is really good! I hope you write more and I want to see Gideon reaction.

 **Normal ol' Gidion? Please he has totally moved on right? Right? Guys? Thank you for your kind words!**

Alright, I'm hooked!

 **Who brought the joke book? Sounds like were going fishing! Glad you enjoyed the story so far!**

A couple grammar mistakes here and there, but I am curious. Update soon!

 **I honestly do my best but I suck at grammar. Will have to figure out how that beta readers thing works. Cause I really need a proof reader. I am the worst at reading my own work. I hate doing it cause I am really critical of myself. Something I really do like as it pushes me to new heights, but its really hard to reread my own work because I am constantly making changes rather than just sticking to my guns. Glad you enjoyed none the less!**

Who knew people could be so dumb? I DID! Old Sixer thought erasing Stanley would get rid of me. Well, it didn't. And now I'm stuck in the second dimension, watching over them and trying to find another portal back to Gravity Falls. And I guess I may have just found it...

 **Oh Bill... Why must you ruin everything. Get out of this town you demonic dorito!**

This is really good.I hope you continue writing this

 **Your wish, is my command. Enjoy!**

 **Also a big shoutout to the four people in Austria who read my story! You guys are the best! Anyways, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

The sun shown on Dipper as he opened his sleep filled eyes. When color returned to him, he realized exactly where he was. Dipper Pines was currently sitting inside the Mystery Shack. Specifically in the triangle shaped attic of the house where he and his sister would be sleeping for the next 84... No 83 days. He had already moved all of his clothes and possessions into the room and had fallen asleep as Mabel began the 6 hour long redecorating of her side of the room. Per usual, boy bands, stickers, and inexplicably a very well done pink paint job lined the walls. Looking to the middle of the wall, he noticed the paint stopped straight down the middle of the room. Right at the point where the twos space intertwined.

Reminding to ask his sister how she had made a perfectly straight line later, something that he was sure NASA would have trouble with, he sat up to notice that said sister was not in the room. Thinking that she must have went downstairs to receive breakfast, dipper quickly got dressed in his standard red shirt, blue vest and grey shorts. His outfit had not changed one bit since the last summer. A thing that his sister continually would tease him about to no end. He just didn't see a reason to wear anything else. He was never going to be "in" anyways so what was the point? Not to mention it made buying new clothes every year, something he had to do considering his body was still growing, so much easier.

After finishing his quick changing of clothing and picking up his Pine Tree Hat, he rushed down the stairs to greet his sister along with the rest of the Shacks inhabitants. When he made it down, he rushed as quickly as possible to the table in an attempt to get any of the remaining food from Mabel and her wrath. Unfortunately, he was too late.

Mabel sat in the seat, rubbing her stomach as she stared at the table. Soos quietly did the dishes in the corner and Melody sat across the table reading a book to herself.

"Mabel! What did I tell you about leaving some for me?" He shouted startling everyone in the room. Including one very pink inhabitant who jumped off of Mabel's lap and ran for the door. So that's what she was petting…

"Dipper! You scared Waddles away! And as for food, I waited FIVE HOURS Dipper! I am pretty sure if I had waited longer my stomach would have jumped out of my stomach."

Melody quickly looked up from her book and laughed. "You waited at most three minutes Mabel." She said to her trying and failing to hide her enjoyment for the twins antics.

"Yea? Well it felt like five hours! I was Soooooooo hungry! Besides Soos can make some more Waffles for him." Mabel said while she pointed her fork at Soos flinging a piece of Waffle at the side of the room.

Soos sand a little song as black smoke erupted from the waffle maker. Something Dipper assumed would mean he was not going to be eating those waffles. The green light clicked on the machine and Soos pulled it open to reveal the remains of a what Dipper assumed was once the shape of a waffle.

"Who likes their waffles slightly crispy?" Soos said with an excited tone. Mabel happily obliged him raising her hand and shouting "ME" at him. he picked up the black waffle from the waffle maker with a fork and flung it at Mabel who caught it with her mouth. Dipper laughed as his sister tried to eat the waffle without using her hands.

As Dipper sat down, Melody looked over to him about to ask a question.

"Some party last night eh? I hope you enjoyed it. Cause today you guys are going to have to start pulling your weight around here." She said to him as the controlled chaos went on around her. Dipper laughed and responded back, "Yea certainly was fun. Glad you invited Mcgucket over. Though explaining to him what a soap dispenser is was not the highlight of my evening.

As everyone laughed in their own way, with Soos and Mabel having fun eating charcoal and Melody and Dipper having a nice chat, Dipper internalized the events of last night. Including that… Incident…

* * *

Dipper and Mabel after setting their things down back at the shack had decided to go with Candy, Grenda and Pacifica into town to say hello to everyone they had missed. After passing by Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland as they stopped their chase of a gnome who had broken into a hair salon and had stolen all the hair curlers to say hello to the group, they made their way to Greasy's Diner on the far side of town to get a bite to eat.

As the group sat down and had their orders taken by Lazy Susan, Dipper stared out the window looking out into the forest. The town had been able to repair itself relatively quickly when you took in just how much damage Bill and his friends had caused just last year. If we were being technical it hadn't even been 10 months! Yet the town was almost entirely repaired. Sure a building collapsed every once in awhile because a mythical beast left from Weirdmagedon that had got trapped in the support beam and had finally managed to free himself, but that was besides the point. The point was the town was making incredible progress in "never minding all that" as they put it, and bring Gravity Falls back to its former state.

Snapping back into reality, he noticed that the 4 girls he had come with were busy chatting up a storm trying as best they could to catch up. Pacifica was currently telling the story of the first time her parents had to cook for themselves. She was in the middle of explaining about how her father had attempted to make a microwave pizza and had accidentally turned the oven up to 4000 degrees Fahrenheit instead of 400 causing the pizza to catch on fire and him grabbing the pizza with a oven mit and throwing it out the window.

"I swear a heard a voice yell 'OW' at the bottom, before saying 'FREE PIZZA' and running off. Must be some weirdo huh." Pacifica said as all the girls laughed as the girl finished up her story.

"Hey Dipper why don't you join in on the conversation instead of staring at Jeff trying to woo another girl into becoming his bride." Pacifica commented gaining a very annoyed expression from Mabel.

"You date a guy you think is a Vampire ONE TIME! And suddenly you are the butt of every joke." She said before crossing

"I just… I am just worried. Everything seems to have just… Moved on. I feel as if nothing has changed. The town's rebuilding, the Shacks still open, heck even the gnomes are still around. I know I should be happy that everything has returned to a semi normal state but…"

"But what?" Said Candy as she took a drink out of her newly arrived milkshake.

"I don't know guys. It just seems too good to be true. How does it end up all just… Resetting. It's unnerving. I don't like it. Its as if summer just picked up from where it started."

Mabel at this time, was not pleased.

"Dipper what are you talking about? Be happy that nothing's changed! So what if it's weird. Were in Gravity Falls! If we're 'Just West of Weird' then I think the east is closer than you think. For once can you just stop and enjoy the time we have here? Not everything is some big mystery Dip Dop!"

Dipper stopped looking out the window for a minute, before frowning and turning back. It just seemed too good to be true. Only a year ago, give or take a month, they had been fighting to take back a war torn Gravity Falls. One ravaged by monsters and weirdness. Now after he returned, he felt on edge. Scared that something bad was going to happen. It was Gravity Falls after all! As his sister put it, the place is a Tad Strange. Well… Except for that one guy.

"Hey nerd. Can you relax a bit? I get you are on edge with it being your first day back, but Bills dead." Pacifica said reaching into her purse and taking out her Cellphone.

"Listen. After you guys left we ventured into the woods. You know just for fun the three of us. Me, Candy and Grenda-"

"You went into the woods Pacifica? Never thought I would see that." Dipper said in a sarcastic tone still looking out the window while supporting his head with his arm.

"-What we found…" Pacifica continued. Annoyed slightly at his comment, "Was this"

She slid her phone to Dipper. As he turned and looked at the picture on the screen, his jaw nearly dropped.

A stone statue of Bill with his arm stretched out as if he was going to make a deal sit covered in plants and half buried in the ground. A bird sit resting on the outstretched hand looking as if it was about to let out a song.

Dipper sat dumbfounded. Not able to think of a response to this new information. That was the statue that Bill had turned into when he entered Stan's mind. He had assumed it had broken into pieces. Been destroyed with the rest of Bill's base. Possibly letting Bill into the Dreamscape once again. Instead he lay eroding away in a forest. Even in death still looking as crazy as ever.

"Bill is gone Dipper. Gravity Falls is safe. You don't have to play hero if you don't want to. Just enjoy some of your time. Were all happy you are back. Why don't you join us?"

Dipper looked at the phone one more time, before turning it off and sliding it back to Pacifica.

"Your right. I think it's time I put mystery hunting to rest. At least for a little while."

The group exchanged stories for hours before Candy and Grenda admitted they had to leave. Pacifica had told her parents that she would be out with her friends tonight and that they should not wait up so she had some time. She of course did not specify which friends she was talking about, but that did not matter. The trio began the trip back to the Shack. There was after all a party planned for the twins return they did not want to miss.

As they paid the bill and began to leave the dinner, Dipper could not shake the feeling that someone was watching. He had felt it the entire time they had been at the dinner. However, he could not see anyone.

'Bill is dead.' He said to himself, 'You need to stop thinking about him. After all… That's the way he gets into your mind.' Dipper chuckled to himself as he exited the store. A door chime could be heard as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Come on slow pokes were gonna miss the party at this rate!" Mabel screamed as she ran ahead of the Dipper and Pacifica. Clearly outclassing them in the physical education area.

"Mab- Mabe- Mabel!" Dipper coughed up trying to stay with his much faster sister. "The party i- isn't for another 3 hours!" He yelled to her, causing her to stop.

"It's never too early to arrive early Dipper! That's why I always arrive three hours ahead of schedule! It's better than being fashionably late!" She shouted, spewing glitter all over.

The two other teens were using this time to catch their breath. They had been running for quite a while now. They weren't exactly sure where they were either.

"You two… Are certainly a pair you know that?" Pacifica said still trying to catch her breath. "Anyways" She said, seemingly rested enough to speak without having to take a breath. "Where exactly are we?"

"Silly Pacifica! Mabel knows the way. All she has to do is follow her heart!" She turned and started saying "bum bumb" in several directions. As soon as she faced towards the east, the "bum bump" -ing sped up and she raced away. Leaving the other two to fend for themselves.

In the distance, Dipper heard a bell chime ring. One like the one back at the dinner. However they were very far off from the dinner at this point. To the point where they would 100 percent not hear the chime if it went off.

The chime chimed again. Dipper looked to Pacifica and asked "Do you hear that ringing?"

"I certainly hear some ringing in my ears from chasing your sister. But other than that, no."

Dipper looked to the ringing.

'I think it's time I put mystery hunting to rest. At least for a little while.'

He thought back to what he had said. Ignore it he told himself. It's not worth your time. Go find Mabel and get back to the Shack. Bill is dead. There is no reason to be chasing random bells in the woods.

His mind was telling him that, yet his feet had other ideas. Beginning to run towards the sound of the bells.

"Dipper wait! Where the heck are you going?" Pacifica said before bringing chase after him.

With every step, the bells got louder. Over and over again the same ringing and ringing. With every step he felt as if he was getting closer. To the point at which he felt that the ringing was so loud his eardrums were going to pop out.

Then, he made it to a clearing. No trees, no animals, just a single, stone, and pointy statue, sat in the middle of the opening.

Bill, holding out his left hand, sat half buried in the ground. Just as he had left him. Looking closer, he noticed that despite plants growing on the statue, it was still very clean and untouched. If you were to pull off the shrubbery it would look good as new!

Another ring in his ear. He look to the statue, its arm outstretched. Calling to him. Something was wrong. He needed to leave, find Mabel, find Pacifica and get out. Yet he felt himself stepping closer to the statue. One by one his feet edged him closer to it. Slowly his arm outstretched. Reaching for the statues embrace. Inches away Pacifica ran in to see the sight that was unfolding between the statue and Dipper, but she was too late. Dipper took Bill's hand, and instantly lossed all consciousness.

 _ **"We'll… Meet again… Don't know where, don't know when… Oh I know we'll meet again… Some sunny day…"**_

An unknown voice called out to him, before he snapped back into reality. Pacifica shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Dipper! Why would you shake that things hand? Are you trying to tempt fate?! Get up!"

He opened his eyes to see Pacifica and Mabel standing over him. He lay with his hand stretched out to the sky. With a jolt he sat up. Pretending to do karate with his hands as he did.

"What happened?" He said nearly speechless as to why he sat in the dirt, with the last thing he remembered being him staring at the statue.

"You ran to the statue and shook its hand! What the heck were you thinking?!" Mabel yelled at him.

"I don't know I… Something just… Came over me." He responded.

The group sat there. Not saying a word for quite some time.

* * *

 **I expect to try to do these one a week. So expect that from me. If I find the time and creativity, I will post as much as humanly possible. Anyways, see you next week!**


	3. Gravity Falling - Part 3

**Good golly there are a lot of reviews since my last update. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THIS SUPPORT! You have no idea how much it means to me.**

 **Anyways, onto reviews!**

 **Smiles1998:** Woohoo! And we get a kinda Bill-bring-back. Great job!

 **Glad you enjoyed it. We should see more of that demon spawn soon.**

 **Tall T:** Clever way of including Free Pizza Guy in the story, there! But of course, it was the heavy teasing of Bill's return that made this chapter. I didn't expect Bill's presence to be so powerful this early in the story!

 **Was honestly expecting that to fly over everyone's heads. I worked really hard on trying to make that joke subtle, yet still not requiring too much thought to get. I guess I kinda nailed it. Anyways, I'm one to try to challenge the status que. Who knows what will happen later in the story. I sure don't. It may sound crazy (And even pretty stupid,) but I write all of these on the fly. With whatever first pops into my head being put down on paper. I edit it, but its usually consistent with the final draft. Next chapter for all we know we could have gnome goblins in the middle of a war with a army of Unicorns... Someone write this down.**

 **NickStriker:** Will we see a new threat? Will there be moments of Pacifica crushing on Dipper and vice versa?

 **Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z BUDOKAI TENKAICHI 3... ANOTHER ONE!**

 **Nah but I honestly don't know. But feel comfort in knowing I am a dipifica shipper at heart. We will see.**

 **gamelover41592:** 0-0 oh no

 **(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻**

 **OMAC001:** Holy... Bill's really moving fast! Is he gonna take over Dipper now?!

 **Bill was never one to miss an opportunity to aid himself. Especially one as good as this one. (Dodging questions about plot better than politicians dodge questions about immigration)**

 **Guest:** Love how this is begging . Are going to make to where dipper at least does enjoy himself ?

 **Well I guess you will just have to read and find out :D**

 **D:** I have a feeling that Dipper will take up boxing back home,just like Stan & Ford but that's my opinion.

 **(Side note how formatting worked with your name you look like you have the scared emote XD. Did not plan that) I have seen this idea in places but it just never clicked with me. I personally see Mabel as a better candidate for it. Maybe she can punch the crap out of some monsters?**

 **PauloPT90:** Interesting story so far. The fact of Bill still being alive not by body or spirit but by the memories of others is a good plot. And in this chapter we see Dipper making an unintentional deal with Bill soo i guess we will see Bipper in a couple chapters. About the story are you interested in making any ships in the story. In the chapters we see a lot of interaction of the twins with Pacifica so maybe a Dipifica shipping perphaps? Keep up the good work and update soon.

 **We definitely will be seeing Bill very soon. Maybe IDK. I might just hint at him at the start of the story and have him appear at the end a la season one. As for ships, said it before but I honestly don't know. I am just setting myself up for success in whatever situation I go towards.**

 **DOCTORWHO456:** Love the story and where it seems to be heading looking forward to future chapters

 **Thank you so much 3**

 **Astropainter:** This is a really good story that i'm looking forward to! I can imagine all the characters in my mind thanks to your keeping in character and great writing skills! Keep it up 3

 **There is actually an effect where if you hear someones voice enough and you read something they say, you hear that person talking in your head. Just food for thought. Anyways thank you for your compliment. Always improving.**

 **Bill's Remnant:** Did you know that humans aren't descended from apes? You mortals are the spawn of a giant eagle that landed on Earth millions of years ago! But that's not the point. The point is that Pine Tree is really gullible, don't you think? Everything is going exactly the way it needs to go...

 **I feel like you know more than me. And i'm the one writing the story!**

 **Extreme Light 9:** Awesome chapter! Can't wait for the next one! :D

 **Your wish has been granted. Enjoy!**

 **CiaoFromItaly:** This looks really good. I've been in what I like to call a "fandom hangover", which is basically the emptiness that fills one after a particular fandom ends or it's between seasons, since gravity falls ended and fanfiction help me cope. I hope this story turns out great.

Ok, bye!

 **Psst... Don't tell anyone, but I am writing this to cope. Its a secrete no one needs to know.**

 **See ya!**

 **Anyways onto chapter three. Gotta warn you, at the end of this one, its written to be a bit scary. Don't know if thats how it will turn out for you guys, but I am preparing for the worst. No spoilers :D**

* * *

It wasn't too long before the group had gotten back up on their feet and began to trek back to the Shack to attend the party. After all you can't be late to your own party. That would be rude.

For most of the walk, the group remained silent. Almost not wishing to discuss what had just happened. However eventually, one blond had had enough of it. She gradually slowed her pace before stopping behind the two siblings.

"Ahhhgh! Are you two just going to stand there and act like clueless tourists or are we going to figure out what the heck just happened?!" Pacifica exclaimed clearly frustrated. She looked to dipper and pointed her hand at him.

"You just shook hands with the stone statue of the dream demon known for stealing souls! Do you have nothing to say to that? How do we even know if you are the real Dipper?!" She said in a accusatory tone.

Dipper was stunned at Pacifica's outburst, feeling slightly hurt that she didn't trust him at the moment.

"How could Bill of taken me over?! We erased him! You said it yourself!" Dipper exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air in aggregation. "Bill… Bills gone. He's not coming back. Gravity Falls is better off without him anyways after all. No way shaking the stone remnants of that psychopathic dream monster is going to bring him back!" Dipper yelled back.

Pacifica looked at Dipper for a moment, before calming down a bit. The signs of her stress were beginning to show. She began to speak in a calmer tone letting the tension slowly fade away.

"Well that's fine and all," she said to Dipper "but that still doesn't explain why you were so entranced with shaking his hand! You know what that has caused before!"

"Yea what was that about Dipper? And how did you know where that statue was?" Mabel said with a very worried tone.

"Listen guys I just... I heard a ringing." The brown haired boy said with defeat in his voice.

"A ringing? Like what a bell?" Said Mabel, making Pacifica twitch slightly to herself. Something that did not go unnoticed by Dipper.

"I just heard a ringing in the forest ok? It kept getting louder and louder and before I knew it… I was… laying on the ground with you two freaking out as to why I apparently just shook Bill's hand."

The group stayed silent for a moment, before Dipper sighed and said, "Listen. We can worry about this later. Right now there is a house full of people waiting for us to celebrate with them. I suggest we get a move on before we miss our own party. Agreed?"

The two girls looked to each other, before simultaneously saying "Agreed" and heading off to the shack.

* * *

The party, to say the least, was a riot. Considering that Mabel had been the one to plan the party it was expected. There was music, a dance floor, criminal amounts of candy for anyone to eat just lying around on the tables, and to top it all off Sev'ral Timez performing live in concert.

"Thank you Gravity Falls! We accept payment in any food you find in the garbage yo!" Deep Criss yelled to the crowd before being buried in his payment which his fellow band members quickly scurried off backstage with.

The only thing that seemed to be missing was the man of the hour. Dipper was held up in the twins room reading through what remaining notes he had from the original summer at Gravity Falls. Since the Journals had been burnt to a crisp by Bill, he had thought of writing his own and documenting everything he found in this strange town, however he never had actually sat down and put his money where his mouth was.

You could clearly hear the music booming from downstairs. Something that drove Dipper insane. He did not enjoy parties. Only reason he went to the one last summer was because he wanted to impress Wendy or to pay off the tickets for his sister. Now that there were no crushes or 100 year old ghosts around he had decided to stay locked up in his room. Hoping the night would pass by without him having to get his ear drums repaired by a doctor.

He didn't notice it at first, but the door the the bedroom was slowly being opened. Through the small crack shown a set of eyes. Not just any eyes though, the eyes of someone with an intent. Before Dipper could react to these eyes, he was jumped by none other than his sister.

"Dipper! What are you doing up here? Come downstairs! Live a little! Everyone's been waiting for you." Mabel said as she bursted through the door making Dipper jump, despite knowing she was there.

"Mabel it's been awhile since I have been in Gravity Falls. If I am going to be mystery hunting, I need to get to work studying. Especially considering I don't have the journals anymore." Dipper said while turning his focus back onto his book.

"You can do that tomorrow Dipper! Besides, I'm sure Wendy wants to talk to you!" Mabel said in a heavily teasing tone.

"Mabel I told you once and I will tell you again. I am over Wendy. We are just friends and nothing more. Nothing you can say will change that." Dipper said making a note of the page he was on. He was currently reading up on a mysterious flying man who witnesses had reported looked like a large bird pr insect. He had been reported all across the United States. From the looks of it, it was flying to the Pacific Northwest. "I don't know what else to tell you Mabel. Might as well start looking for another person for you to force upon me."

Mabel puffed out her face as she stared at her brother. The boy needed to get downstairs. It was THEIR welcome back party and 50% of the fun was locked up in his room reading up on zombie gnomes and Sibling relationship ruining aliens. She had to find a way to get him downstairs.

"Dipper you can sulk all you want tomorrow. Tonight can you please come down and have some fun?" Mabel said with a frown looking at her brother in sadness. While Dipper could be annoyed by his sister at times, he still cared for her. He thought back to what he was doing. Here he was sitting up in his room, reading up on a bird man creature that apparently was traveling in the direction of where he was, as a party celebrating his return raged on downstairs.

He then looked back to Mabel as she began to turn away towards the door in defeat. Before she could leave he hopped off his bed and began to make his way towards her. Not making it a foot before she jumped at him and gave him a hug.

"I knew you couldn't say no! Come on let's go downstairs and find you a new girlfriend!" Said Mabel.

Dipper immediately regretted his decision.

* * *

Able to escape the wrath of his sister and her matchmaking ways Dipper quickly made his way to the concessions table to try to escape the horrors of the dance floor.

On the table were an array of foods. Mostly including candy and other fat inducing foods. However he found some nice celery sticks on the end of the table that looked like they had not even been touched.

Leaning on the wall next to the table. He began to look at the attendees of the party. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were dancing up a storm in the center of the dance floor. Meanwhile on the side, the normal faces of Gravity Falls either shouted in encouragement of the two lawmen, or were dancing themselves. At the moment, Blubs was doing the windmill as the Durlan did the worm on the ground causing the crowed to go wild.

"Having a good time dude?" A voice said from his side. He turned to see Soos in his man of mystery uniform.

"About as good as one can have while eating celery and watching two _highly respected_ officers humiliate themselves." He said back taking a bite of his celery.

"Ha, yea they have been at it all night. Almost as if they are robots." Soos said looking back to the pair as Blubs started doing the robot. "Wait a minute…"

Dipper laughed at Soos' antics and continued to sulk in the corner. "Why don't you go out there and hang out with everyone dude?" Soos said noticing his sad demeanor. "The whole party is for you and Mabel."

"See that's just the problem." Dipper said finishing his celery. "I never wanted a party. I just wanted to come back and… You know, return to how things were when we left."

"Aw come on dude. As soon as the party's over everything will go back to normal. Why not, you know, hang out with some people. Catch up with what everyone has been doing." Soos said taking a sip of punch he had just got from the table.

Dipper sighed at Soos' comment. "As always. Soos. you're right." Dipper said quickly standing up and getting off the wall.

Soos' face turned serious as he stared into the distance. "My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse…" He then proceeded to run off as he heard Melody calling him to unclog a toilet.

Dipper scanned the room looking for someone to talk to. He noticed that Wendy and her friends were all standing in the other corner of the room chatting it up as they chanted at Thomson to swallow what looked like 100 jelly beans.

"Tompson! Tompson! Tompson!" They all shouted as the boy nearly choked on the sugary waterfall of colors. Wendy seemed to notice Dipper making his way over to them and waved to him. As he reached the group she was the first to greet him.

"Hey guys! Dippers here!" The group turned and all erupted in greetings. Nate slapped him on the back as Lee quoted his old nickname 'Doctor fun times' before proceeding to punch him in the arm as well. Robby took his arm off of Tambry's shoulder to offer him a fist bump. "Whats going on little man?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

Dipper returned the fist bump, albeit doing it rather awkwardly. "Nothing much. Figured it was time to come out of the hiding hole. Hows life been?"

"Pretty good. Finally found a job around town. I guess when you have parents who have supported pretty much everyone in some of the most difficult times of their lives you have a few connections." He said putting his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"Really where did you get a job?" Dipper said mimicking Robies behavior to great effect.

"Oh uh… Well I got a job that pays well for what it is-" Robie stuttered before Tambry cut him off. "He got a job working at the local library. He worked his way up to the head librarian. All of the old ladies love him." She said wrapping her arm around his waist.

Dipper couldn't hold back a snort as the rest of the group began laughing themselves. Apparently they were not aware of their friends new job either.

"Tambry! I thought we discussed this!" He said speaking through his teeth. "Someone had to tell them sooner or later. And how did you plan to keep it a secret when school started back up? They were going to be in there looking for books anyway. " She said. Dipper noticed she had not looked at her phone once while they had been talking. Thinking it was some sort of 'Glitch in the Matrix' as it were, he chose to ignore it.

"It's been a long time man." Nate said from behind him. "What have you been doing while back in Cali? Get any hot babes numbers?" He said with a wink. Dipper slightly blushed and laughed it off.

"If you count ghosts, then yes?" He said, much to the group's approval. As they all began to laugh at the joke.

Out of nowhere, he was tackled from behind by what he could only assume was his sister. The shout of "DIPPER" confirmed his suspicions as he tried to stay balanced as the girl leaped onto him.

"Oh my gosh you actually got off the wall! Were making great progress." She grabbed his head and turned it towards the dance floor. "Now which one of these girls looks wife worthey?" Mabel commented right before he squired out of her grasp.

"Mabel can the whole matchmaking thing wait for one day? Let's just enjoy the party. You know…" He said slightly chuckling at his sister's antics. "Like you asked me to?"

Mabel smiled and began to give him a noogie. The whole group chatted up a storm for the rest of the night.

Coming back into reality he realized that he smelled smoke. As he looked towards the oven, he noticed a frantic Soos and Mabel attempting to put out what looked like a stack of pancakes.

"So how did cooking them for slightly longer go?" Melody asked not even looking up from her newspaper.

"All I can say dudes is that I hope your like your waffles more than slightly crispy." Soos said as he put out the fine the waffle had caused with a nearby fire extinguisher that Dipper did not remember being in the kitchen last time they were here.

None the less… It felt good to be back.

* * *

A red pickup truck drove down the road during the middle of the night. It was on one of the lesser known roads and the truck's headlights were not making it very easy for its driver to see.

The truck began to slow down as its occupant cursed. She had run out of fuel in the middle of the road, and had no way of contacting anyone to help her. Should have brought a phone charger.

Stepping out of the truck, she used the flashlight she obtained from the glove box to look around. It was practically pitch black. She would have to sleep in the truck if she wanted to reach civilization again. Last time she checked the map she was 3 miles off from the nearest town.

Climbing into the truck, she grabbed a spare blanket from the camping gear she had with her and settled in for an interesting sleep. However, the static of the radio caused her to jolt up.

"..." "Wake... " "Up…" "Jennifer…"

She bolted up looking around. "Who the hell said that? Where are you?"

"I am…" "Wherever I wish to be…" "However…"

"What do you mean however? However what?" She said clearly in a panicked tone. How did this voice know her name? What did it want with her? AND WHERE THE HELL WAS IT?"

"It is…" "rude to…" "interrupt people…" "When they are talking…"

"Enough playing around. Get rid of the voice modifier and stop being a wise guy! I would ask for a ride into town if I wasn't questioning your sanity."

"Talking ill of people... " Is not kind…" the voice said. Its tone seeming quite agitated.

"Gee thanks I didn't know." She responded sarcastically.

"Especially of people who are in the room." The voice responded. This time, from what seemed like the back seat.

They say a dense forest is much like space. No one can hear you scream.

* * *

 **Well wasn't that fun? I sure hope that came out like I wanted it too. Yes there is a _bit_ of inspiration from a movie in there. I won't tell you which but it was hinted at slightly in the chapter. And as for the rest of the story, I hope you all enjoyed! Rating and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **And also, if you are into Starco, the fanfic Starfall jut ended and its second to last chapter is the greatest thing ever. Its also a really good story. Highly recommended by me. Go check it out!**


	4. The Pines Prophecies - Part 1

**Welcome back everyone! Once again I want to thank you all for reading and for your kind words. response has been great so far. I was wondering if anyone had suggestions for a new cover for the story. I kinda just wanted to get the thing uploaded when I got the original one and I took the Gravity Falls picture. As you can tell, it doesn't fit very well. So if you have ideas please feel free to drop them in the reviews. Also that goes for criticism as well. I really do appreciate all the kind words you give me, however some constructive criticism is great every once in a while. So if you see something thats stupid, feel free to say something. I wont be offended. (Just don't be a jerk :D) Oh and also, there is a minor case of gore in the chapter. Very small I don't imagine anyone having a problem with it. Its more of just a mention. However I figured that it would be good to add to the preface.**

 **Anyways onto reviews!**

Extreme Light 9: Glad Dipper listened to his sister and came down to have fun with everyone. Will Stan and Ford make an appearance in the story?

 **I'm glad as well. However that's because I am writing the story. Will fit into stuff later. But I am not sure if they will make an appearance. They are after all half way across the world. But we will see. Maybe I can find some reason to bring them back.**

Whovian Sherlockian Potterhead:Woah, I love how you wrote everything so far. Bill's return is really freaking me out right now but it's cool either way. Excited for the next chapter. I hope you put Dipifica here in the future :)

 **Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It should be longer than the last 3 but I haven't finished it yet as I am writing this so we will see. And I think you will be in for a shock in this one :)**

Gamelover31592:well done on this chapter :)

 **Thanks!**

Smiles1998: Dipper making friends and Mabel matchmaking and the Soos-line-callback to freaking Day 1 is amazing. Wendy and Melody are on point in characterization. Also, that last bit. I'm hoping (and thinking) that's Bill, but there a little part of me that's doubtful. Guess I'll find out. Fantastic job! :-D

 **I'm glad my references are not going unnoticed! I had been recently rewatching the show at that time and that scene came into my mind. Since that was technically part 3 of the first "episode" thing I have in my head, it kinda made sense. And I am glad the end part came out well. It seemed to me like it was a bit forced or cheesey, but by the comments I am getting, it looks like it went as I wanted. So thank you!**

Tall T: "Party people...and Dipper" indeed! Dipper was never the most social individual, but I would've thought he'd enjoy catching up with all his friends instead of studying alone.

 **Even introverts enjoy spending time with friends. However it can leave them feeling awkward at times. Dipper is not the same boy that came to Gravity Falls last summer. He has matured to an extent and is growing out of his introverted self. The events of the last summer certainly made him more confident. I am trying to convey it as best as possible. Glad you enjoyed!**

Newboy7: End to chapter 3 was fucking chilling. Amazing! Gave me shivers down my spine. Love your fanfic btw :)

 **As stated before, I was rather concerned about the end. Glad it came out right and I am glad you enjoyed it.**

Bill's Remnant: Interesting...you managed to make an immortal demon born of cosmic insanity shiver. But I can't shiver, since I'm trapped in the SECOND DIMENSION! Also, thanks for telling me about Starfall. I've got a friend in the Nightmare Realm who would REALLY be interested in that. His name's Toffee! Isn't that funny? Anyway, I've got nightmares to create. See you in your dreams!

 **I always knew you and Toffee were friends. Would only make sense. CAUSE UR BOTH DED!... I think.**

CiaoFromItaly: Uh-huh-hum...I honestly don't even know how to react to this. That was slightly terrifying... Also, is Jennifer an oc that will be important to the story, or was she just there for lack of better character. Ok, bye.

P.S. your secret is safe with me. (Zips lips then flicks key like Wendy).

 **... I think you will find out if shes an OC or not in this chapter. But i'm glad I gave you a bit of a scare! Hope you enjoy this one as well. (And thanks for keeping my secret safe!)**

TweenisodeOrange: I'm really enjoying this story, I like what you've got going here. I also mostly make my stories up as I go with minimal planning ahead. In the last chapter you said you might like to have a Beta reader, and I'm here to say I'd love to help. I'm an English teacher, so I'm pretty good at catching and fixing grammatical errors.

 **I could never imagine me writing down my planning. Even if it would help me. I just love thinking up ideas and I feel as if every time I do it I don't write as well. So i'm glad there is someone else like that out there. Also if you are interested in the beta readers thing I will be sure to PM you as soon as I can actually DO the beta readers thing. Thanks and enjoy!**

 **And with that were onto the story folks! As mentioned at the top. Small bit of gore. Nothing a teen can't handle but its good to put in there. Don't want to get yelled at.**

* * *

Other than the statue that was labeled "Founder" in the center of the room, the shack was its old and normal self.

Of course there was an extra person in the house and two of its inhabitants had moved out and had been replaced, but Abuelita was a kind woman and very quite. Sometimes saying a weird thing but other than that, was all around unnoticeable.

It had been a few days since they had arrived in Gravity Falls and the twins had already settled into their home away from home. Mabel had finished her decorating, Dipper had been up all night studying the remains of his notes, and both had been put in charge of things in the Shack.

Dipper had been put in charge of the cash register as his sister helped with leading the tours of the shack. It was that time of year again where all the tourists were on vacation and the Shack was the hotspot for activity. Soos had personally added a few touches to the Shack since the last summer as well, so it wasn't the same old same old for returning tourists.

One of his favorite things he added was a crazy jump scare in the middle of the tour. The one Mabel was currently heading.

"And here we have the wild Spider Monkey! Be careful folks! Some say its spirit still haunts it corpse. Feeding on any children who dare to go near it!" Soos said waving his 8-Ball cain at the obviously fake monkey glued onto a cheap spider looking body. A child, not heeding Soos' warning, stepped closer to the beast. At which point Mabel jumped out with a spider mask scaring the child and prompting everyone in the group to have a laugh.

Dipper sat on a stool behind the counter reading through some more of his notes. More reports of what many were calling the "Moth-Man" had been reported near Gravity Falls. One such report detailed a woman's body that was found out in the woods. She had been savagely beaten and brutally murdered. Police chalked it up to a bear attack, however signs of a struggle were found inside the car, and astonishingly, her body was found hanging from a tree. By her own entrails.

Dipper shuddered at the thought. He felt terrible for the poor woman. Whatever thing that was doing this, Moth-Man or no, it had to be stopped. He needed to pinpoint its location first. But how exactly was he going to do that?

He bit on his pen furiously not noticing the young blond that had entered the Shack, ringing the bell above the door, and shuddered at it.

"Was wondering if you guys could get rid of that thing at some point." A voice called out to Dipper. As he looked up, he noticed his blond friend Pacifica leaning on the counter. She had taken off the sweater she had worn to the arrival of the twins, and was now wearing her normal purple attire.

"Yea… Will have to ask Soos to get rid of it and maybe get a electronic chyme." He said with a laugh in his voice and a hint of remorse as well. "How has the new home been treating you?" He asked looking back to his notes as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well…" She said as she hopped on top of the counter, now resting her head on both of her arms looking straight forward. "My parents are certainly trying to be nicer. At least dad is." She said right before sighing. "He got a job as a financial advisor at large enterprise. Although you already knew that." Dipper smirked and laughed a little. "What can I say? Having a dad in the gaming industry gives you connections." Tipping his hat in a sarcastic tone and saying "M'lady" Causing Pacifica to laugh a bit herself.

"He has tried to talk to me more. Being less controlling and… Cooking for us? I don't know what those mandated anger management classes did for him but at least he isn't hitting me anymore..." Her words trailed off a bit at the end. Causing the conversation to go quiet.

"Moving on from that topic…" Dipper said realizing that the conversation they were currently engaged in was more loaded than her family formerly was, "I was investigating some of the more recent events that have happened around Gravity Falls. It appears as if we may have the mythical Moth-Man paying us a visit." He handed her the paper. The headline read: "Lady Hanged by Intestines Case Declared Death by Wildlife by Police"

"You seriously think this was because of some mythical beast? I guess it wouldn't be out of the ordinary, but this seems... Kinda crazy. Even for Gravity Falls." Pacifica said opening the paper to the page that the story's details were under.

"Well who else can hang a person weighing 150 pounds by their entrails on a 260 foot tree? Human organs aren't exactly known for being very tough. That's why we have bones to protect them!"

Pacifica almost vomited at some of the things they described as being found at the scene. Along with the body that had been found, they also found signs of a struggle in the back seat. Claw marks, a gaping hole in the roof, and blood. Blood everywhere. Pacifica didn't even want to look.

"Ugh! Groase! Dipper you aren't going to go hunting for this thing are you? I know you may be the true "Man of Mystery" but holy heck! This thing seems like it's going to kill the next thing it sees!" She said throwing the paper at him.

Dipper reacting quickly grabbed the paper and set it down nicely on the table. "Yes I am going to go looking for it. I can't just let this thing run rampant around the town! Who knows who it will snatch up next. Soos, Mabel, Wendy…" His voice trailed off for a second. "You."

Pacifica mildly caught off guard by his protectiveness, but assuming it was something he gave to all of his friends, seemed agitated. "Dipper I know you think you are going to be saving the town by doing this but think about how you are endangering yourself! This thing kills people! This thing will kill you! If you are going to go hunting, at least have someone to back you up!"

Out of nowhere, Mabel popped out and yelled, "Did someone say backup?!" while Jumping up onto the counter.

Both of the teens jumped as Mabel entered the conversation. "Gosh Mabel, your off duty! Don't have to be making any jump scares right now." Dipper said lightly shoving his sister with a harmless punch to the arm.

"I always need to be ready." Mabel said before staring off into the distance with a completely straight face and saying, "My people depend on me." Wind began to blow through a open window next to the counter causing her hair to flow in it. "Anyways whatcha looking at?"

Pacifica handed the paper to Mabel. "Your brother wants to go hunting some murderous flying man who hangs people by their insides. I think he's stupid and headstrong. What about you?" She said while crossing her arms.

"Pacifica we already knew he was headstrong.: Mabel said teasing her brother. "But I think it's high time we had another mystery this summer! Gravity Falls wouldn't be the same without it!"

Dipper and Mabel then proceeded to do their twin handshake while Pacifica stood there confused as to why the girl had just ignored the fact that they were going to be hunting a murderous flying moth person.

"Well if you guys are going, I'm going too."

Both the twins stopped what they were doing. "What?" Dipper said staring the at the blond.

"You two may be a good team, but you're bound to get yourselves killed hunting this thing. You need all the help you can get." She said, Smirking as she finished. "Besides I have never been on one of you two's adventures. I'm curious."

Mabel seemed a suspicious at the girl's sudden 180 turn in thinking. "You're not going to… Try to stop us? Tell us it's stupid?" Mabel said looking mighty confused.

"What can I say? You peeked my interest."

* * *

Dipper was now tasked with figuring out how exactly to locate the beast.

Examining folk lore on the creature, he noticed it had a propensity to single out certain people and use electronic devices as communication with its would be victims. What Dipper found weird was it never established a specific pattern for its motive. Sometimes it would simply scare the victim. Sometimes it was a warning. And some of the people, well they weren't so lucky. However it looked like they were going to be out of luck when it came to coaxing it with life bait. They had to find a way to find it themselves. Local reports from the last hour reported a flying beast over the south side of town heading towards the woods. That is exactly where they were headed.

"Maybe we should have brought bug spray. Ouch!" Pacifica said as a mosquito bit into her arm. She slapped it away, however it looked like it was going to leave a mark. "Correction. We should turn back now for bug spray."

"Come on Pacifica! Don't be such a wuss! Its the great outdoors! Live a little!" Mabel said letting her arms out coaxing the mosquitos to munch on her arm.

"Riiiight." Pacifica said backing up after nearly getting tackled by Mabel.

Dipper was currently ignoring the two girls and trailing behind them looking up some information on his phone on the creature. The "Mothman" was a beast that was reportedly sighted many times in the late 1960's around Pleasant Point West Virginia. Laughing a bit at the irony of a place called "Pleasant Point being the birthing grounds of a homicidal flying man monster, he continued to read. Apparently citizens had reported sightings of the beast flying overhead while working on farm land and other outside jobs. It was speculated to have been simply locals sighting a local bird called the sandhill crane, however it seemed a bit far fetched to him. The beast was reported to be twice the size of the crane.

Seemed like a relatively harmless beast from what he was reading so far. Just a few sightings here and there. So why would it go and kill someone?

Thats when he read the bottom of the wikipedia article. Apparently it had been speculated that the beast had a sort of telepathic ability it used to both communicate electronically as stated before, as well as effect the world around it. There was speculation around the beast being the cause of the Silver Bridge, a local bridge in Pleasant Point, collapsing and killing 46 people.

Whatever this thing was doing, it wasn't good that it was here.

"Hey Dip-Dop! You gonna lag behind the whole way there? You are the one that knows where we are going!" Mabel said making Dipper lose his focus on the beasts past.

"Alright alright. Sorry I was just doing some fact checking on our... problem. We should be arriving very shortly."

"So are we just going to... Look around the woods? The mothman doesn't seem like a thing were just going to find flying around in circles." Pacifica commented interjecting into the conversation.

"We don't have any other leads so we don't have much of a choice. The sooner we can pinpoint a behavior pattern the quicker we can stop it from hurting anyone else." Dipper said stopping in his tracks and surveying the area. They had just come to a opening in the woods. It was a circular flat area with glass growing but no trees. A clearing if you will. In the middle sat a medicine wheel. One dipper recognized was built by the natives of Gravity Falls.

"Well this seems like the most ominous place to stop possible. Wanna take a break for a while everyone?" Dipper said sarcastically turning to the two girls.

"YES! WE CAN EAT THE MINI SANDWICHES I BROUGHT WITH ME!" Mabel screamed as both Pacifica and Dipper laughed. It was going to be a long day. At least they could get something to eat.

* * *

An hour later, all the sandwiches were gone and the blanket they were sitting on was covered in grass. All three of them lay down staring at the clouds that floated above them.

"Look! That one looks like a dolphin!" Pacifica shouted pointing towards a cloud Dipper would argue looked more like a elephant. However he wasn't in the arguing mood. Instead he just laughed at the comment.

"What Pacifica? That looks like a Llama! You should know of all people!" Mabel cried lightly shoving Pacifica who laid next to her.

Pacifica laughed for a second, before turning somber. She sat up and turned to the two. "Hey Mabel," She said, pausing for a response.

"Mhm? Whaz ap?" Mabel said eating the remains of a sandwich she stored in her pocket.

"Why the Llama?" She said looking at Mabels sweater. "I mean why did you give me a Llama sweater of all things. I am sure you had a sweater of a dollar or something." She said sarcastically.

Mabel paused for thought, before wrapping her arm around Pacifca's neck. "Ah come on you didn't figure it out yet? Llama's are natures GREATEST warriors! And only someone as strong as a Llama could get through all the things you were put through in your life."

Pacifica, a bit stunned, turned to Mabel, "Me? A warrior? I made fun of people for years! I was the town diva since before I could walk!" Pacifica frowned. "I was just like them."

"Who cares about that stuff? After all, they were what influenced you to do that stuff. And they were not very smart when it came to what was actually good for you." Mabel said letting go of her friend. "Besides if what Dipper said about that party is true, you are nothing like them. Don't bring yourself down because your family were a bunch of jerks! After all you are your own person. Your not defined by what others have done. And anyone who says otherwise is talking hogwash!" Mabel held up a picture of her pet pig while emphasizing hogwash.

Pacifica looked up at her friends. Mabel was right. No reason to let some old farts from 100 years ago hold you down. Look to the future. Not the past.

"I thought I told you all of this Pacifica." Dipper teased causing her to laugh.

"Doesn't hurt to get a reminder Pines." She said punching the boy next to her.

The three talked and hung out all day. Happy to have a bit of peace after a week of work.

* * *

He sat and watched as the three children picnicked in the center of the wheel.

How nice it must be to be blissfully unaware of the danger that approaches. He could feel it in his gut. The pure sense of fear and dread that was approaching at a rapid rate. He had to find a medium. And fast. One that would listen to him and not cut him off. He had bet on the lady being a good candidate. However one thing lead to another, and in the end, she didn't pass the test.

A thought occurred to him in that moment. What about the boy?

He seemed to be knowledgeable. People trust him when it comes to the paranormal. He could be able to save this town. He would just have to be warned. But how would he do it. He is with the two girls. He would have to wait.

At least for now, he had a candidate. Time would tell if he survived.

* * *

 **And thats a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed the foundation for another three part "Episode" type thing. I figured out halfway through writing the third chapter that every three chapters would be an episode. Think of them as episodes of Gravity Falls. A certain plot line running through the three separate parts connecting them all together as they all tell a different part of the story. All of it connecting to a bigger picture. I think it will work well. Might go back and rename the chapters at some point. Think of clever names or something. We will see. This one has one. Have to figure out one for the first "Episode"**

 **Anyways that was my take on the whole "You can't be held down by your lineage" plotline and a lot of foundation for future events. It was also a subtle critique of a side of Tumblr I rather... loathe. Anyways reviews and critique are much appreciated! I should write the next chapter this week and have it up very soon. Hopefull before the week ends!**

 **As always see you everyone! And thank you so much for your support.**


	5. The Pines Prophecies - Part 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **I guess I got some explaining to do. I had some school and life troubles for about a day. Was just an extra large load of homework if you want to get down to it, but it also involved a birthday as well so you know.**

 **Anyway, Reviews!**

 **Smiles1998:** I loved the Moth Man reference. It's kinda a legend around my high school (he causes all the junk at it LOL). I'm intrigued by the mystery you have here. Great job!

 _ **Thank you very much! Glad someone else other than me knows who the Moth Man is. I don't live in the area but would assume its a pretty overused joke. None the less, a good conversation piece for non locals.**_

 **Gamelover:** Good work and nice callback to Llama's are natures greatest warriors.

 _ **Thanks! Once again my reference game is on point. Glad you enjoyed!**_

 **OMCA001:** Okay, can't wait to see the newest monster and its motives!

 ** _Vagueness_** _ **is your biggest tool when writing mysteries. Give the reader a bit, enough to keep em coming back, but not enough so that they figure it out. Its a balancing act. You see a bit in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Even if its not my best work.**_

 **Zexo:** Really liking this story so far. I loved the focus on Pacifica in this chapter and the callback to the fact that "llamas are natures greatest warriors." I'm a firm Dipifica fan myself, so that's a big reason why I'm reading this.

If I have one complaint, it's that I think you could stand to do a little more proof-reading before you post. Also, I'm kinda confused about that last part. I can't tell if that's Bill or some other creature talking, but I guess I'll find out later. Looking forward to the next chapter.

 _ **Glad you enjoyed and thanks for the criticism. Knew I wasn't doing everything right! I actually did my best to proof read this one but I only catch easy grammatical mistakes and stuff like that. So sorry if its pretty crap. By the by, its meant to be unknown who that is. However if you pay attention at the start of the story, you might be able to guess. ;)**_

 **SuperSonicBros:** You know, when I heard about the fans talking about Pacifica being the Llama for the Bill Cipher Wheel, I always asumed it was because of the one in that portrait in that hidden room at the NW mansion. but your description about it made even more sense thinking about all that Pacifica has been through.

 _ **Thanks! Its an adopted theory I saw a while back in some video somewhere. Its not 100% accurate to the theory, however its still got the major idea to it. Pacifica is natures greatest warrior.**_

 **Yvette14:** Awesome, cannot wait until the next chapter. "He could be able to save this town." Save it from what exactly? Can't wait to see.

 _ **You ask , I deliver. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Mr. Bill "Remnant" Cipher:** Interesting...I don't have anything to say about this one. But I will leave you with a warning.

When a great fire burns Gravity Falls one night  
The Pine Tree won't survive to see the light

 ** _~~Ominous~~_**

 ** _First time I've left ya speechless eh Bill?_**

 ** _(D):_** Damn,the way you wrote about Llamas being Nature's greatest warriors to Pacifica's past made more sense. Alex Hirsch should hire you to help write his comic series.

 _ **I tried so hard to format your name in a way that I could just show that your name is "D" but I failed. Anyways, is he writing a comic series? Never heard of such a thing. Would jump on that train if it were real. The hype would be through the roof.**_

 _ **ChioFromItaly:**_ Why do I read this? Why would I read this late at night? Why would I read this on the same night that I read another disturbing story? I'm gonna tell you what I told the other author "That was extremely dark and twisted. There is something seriously wrong with you. There is something seriously wrong with me because I want to keep reading." But keep up the good work, it's got me hooked.

Ok, bye

 _ **Didn't think it was that crazy O_o But i'm glad you got a scare out of it. Thats what this whole fic is about!**_

 **Tall T:** Well, that was rather peaceful. But it was nice to have this breather before whatever happens next. Especially because it was a good opportunity to establish Pacifica's new role as the third ranger, so to speak.

 _ **The calm wind is always followed by the rage of a storm. (Side note: GO GO POWER RANGERS! DO DO DO DO DO DO DO)**_

 _ **Well I think that's everything! Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

One thing was for certain, this beast was a slippery one.

The group of teens had been currently hunting the evil creature for quite some time now. They had started some time in the late morning. Most likely 11 AM. Dipper looked at his watch. It was currently 4 PM. They would need to start traveling back soon.

"Well guys… I guess we should call it for one day. It is going to be a long trip back." Dipper said, disappointment in his voice.

Pacifica was not amused. "Ugh! Did we ever have a plan on how to find this thing? It was spotted going in a direction. Did you honestly expect to find it by simply traveling in the same direction?"

Dipper, slightly agitated, shot a remark back at Pacifica. "I'm sorry the alucid creature that rips people's lungs out doesn't leave fricken calling cards! Besides you invited yourself! I told you before we left what this trip would entail!"

"STOP!" A voice cried from between them. Mabel had put herself between Dipper and Pacifica. "Come on guys. Sure we didn't find any organ eating monsters that fly around hanging people from trees," Mabel started a bit too cheerily, "But we bonded as friends! I see this mission as a succes. Besides! We now know where the beast ISN'T! Progress am I right?" She jabbed at Dippers stomach.

"Ow! Haha. I guess you're right Mabel. We can continue this tomorrow. For now we need to make our way back to the shack." Dipper said, rubbing his head.

The group began to walk down the long beaten path. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

"Ugh! How much longer do we have to walk Dipper?" Mabel said dragging her feet in the dirt.

They had been walking for at least an hour now. Which wasn't too weird considering that it had taken them much longer to get there, however they were going down hill so he assumed it would have been slightly quicker.

"Mabel I don't know. You are the one holding the map anyways." Dipper said putting his hands behind his head as he walked.

"I know it took us a while to get here Dipper, but I don't recognise where we are." Pacifica said, looking towards the trees. "I think we are lost." She said, stopping in her tracks.

"What?! No we're fine! Mabel! Where is the next turn."

Dipper turned to Mabel. She was currently sitting on a tree stump reading the map.

"Let's see, we take a left at floating tree, and a right at the upside down triangle that I swear is in the place of Mt. Falls…"

"MABEL YOU'RE HOLDING IT UPSIDE DOWN!" Dipper shouted snatching the map from her hands. We've been going the wrong way entirely! Were even farther from our home than before!" Dipper exclaimed.

Dipper looked down to his watch. 6:27 PM. It was getting late. Soon it would be dark and they were trapped out in the forest. With only a day's supplies and their wits.

"Look i'm sure that we can make it back before dark. It's summer remember? Sun sets late in the day." Pacifica said, attempting to act optimistic

"I guess… But were so set back! We just walked for two hours DOWN HILL! Traveling up hill would be monstrous on us. Unless you have some sports car or helicopter that can pick us up we're going to have to stick it for the night." Dipper said kicking a small pebble in frustration.

Pacifica was slightly flustered by the snide comment about her former wealth, however chose to ignore it as there were more pressing matters. The two began to discuss plans for what they would do for the night.

Meanwhile, Mabel sat on a log outside the conversation currently being held by her two best friends. She stared at the map wondering exactly how she had been able to mix up the map for more than an hour. Looking at all the names of the cities on the map, there was no way that she would not have noticed sooner or later. Something was very wrong. "Dipper!" She yelled to her brother.

"Yea Mabel?" He responded back with. Slightly irritated with his conversation being interrupted.

"Somethings not right about these woods. I swear this map was up right when we started walking. And I don't remember one upside down marker. We traveled for 2 hours. No way I could miss it!"

Dipper shrugged it off and turned back to Pacifica to discuss plans for setting up a base camp. "Mabel it's fine. We all make mistakes. We will just sleep here tonight and travel back in the morning. No need to get all jittery."

Mabel, slightly reassured by her brothers words, calmed down a bit. She never told him this, but monster fighting always made her slightly anxious. After all they were sticking their necks out there to get chomped off! Or in this case, having her guts torn out. She knew her brother practically wrote the book on monster hunting and was related to the guy who did, but she cared for her brother quite a bit. They had been with each other since… Well the beginning. Losing him would be devastating. That's why she stuck around him. Make sure he didn't get himself killed in his excitement for the unknown.

"Alright Dipper. Need me to do anything?"

Dipper and Pacifica walked over to Mabel to give her the rundown. Pacifica in her infinite wisdom had apparently brought some sleeping bags just incase something odd had happened. They needed a fire and quick. Night was setting in soon and it looked like the moon wasn't going to illuminate them. Mabel and Pacifica were assigned to head out and look for firewood. Dipper would stay at camp and clear out spots for their sleeping bags and construct a fire pit. They were all to make it back before dark. Even if they were not to complete their tasks.

"Alright Mystery Squad! Bring it in!" Mabel held her hand in the middle of the small circle they had formed.

"Mystery Squad? Don't know if I ever agreed to that." Pacifica put her hand to her hip and stared at Mabel.

"Best not to argue. Gets us out of here quicker." Dipper put his hand on top of Mabel's and Pacifica followed. After the count of three and rose their hands into the air. "MYSTERY SQUAD!" They yelled. Most likely waking the entire forest.

As the group refused to do their jobs, Mabel leading the charge into the forest and Pacifica following suit, Mabel could not help but feel as if they were… Being watched somehow.

Shaking it off to superstition, she continued to look for dead trees to burn.

* * *

Dipper had been able to set up shop quite nicely. All three beds were laid out for the group, and the makeshift fire pit made of any pebbles he could find looked like it could hold a fire.

After all that was done, he laid down and gazed to the sky. He had his notes to look at and he still had not memorized them, however looking up to the sky with all its beauty and wonder, he couldn't help but forget about the notes for a change. Away from all the city light it was almost peaceful at night.

"Night..." He said, somewhat troubled by the word. However he could not put down as to why.

"Night… Night… Night…" He continued to say. Trying to figure out what was bothering him. All of a sudden, it hit him like a bag of bricks.

"Oh no." He said. Pacifica and Mabel were suppose to be back BEFORE night fall. So far he had not heard one thing from them.

"Oh no oh no oh no no no no no!" He screamed to himself as he stood up looking in every which way and direction. He needed to find them. No one knows what beasts are in these woods. Ford once told him he had only documented the surface of what was to be found in Gravity Falls! There could be anything out there.

Dipper began to try to control his breathing. He needed to stay calm. His sister was smart. No matter what others said. She could find her way back to camp. He just needed to stay put, and wait for them to get back.

That's what he thought, until he heard the scream.

Caught off guard for but a moment, he began to run towards the sound. He did not falter in his step. If anything he began to run faster with every step. The blood curtailing scream still fresh in his mind. He wasn't sure if it was the smartest move to run towards it. He wasn't sure where exactly the scream came from. All he knew was one thing… That scream was from his sister.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been running for. In reality it had been no more than 5 minutes. However to him it seemed like an eternity. It took him a while, but he eventually realized what he had just done.

He was currently stuck in the middle of the woods, with no light, no shelter, no heat, and no idea where he was. In short, he realized, he was screwed.

That wasn't the only thing he was thinking about as well. His sister was currently being either attacked by a monster, or by some crazy bum who wandered into the forest. And here he was, in the middle of the forest, unable to do anything.

He fell to the ground in desperation. The voice he heard seemed to have disappeared and there was no sign of any tracks left behind. He could not find his sister and he could not find his way back to the campsite.

Instinctively, he reached for his journal. However, realizing a bit too late, they weren't there.

"What do I do…" He said, beginning to pound the ground in frustration. The cold was starting to get to him. It wasn't exactly California weather out in Oregon. Especially during the night.

"Don't look so glum child…" A very raspy voice called out to him. It sounded like it had been put through a meat grinder.

Immediately getting up to his feet, he looked around him for a sign of another person. However all he saw was darkness.

"What did you do to my sister?!" He yelled out into the darkness. Noticing his voice echoed continuously.

"Do something... to your sister? No no my child. That... was simply an illusion." The person called out. This time closer than before. Dipper tried to make out where it came from, however every try to picture the sound in his mind was met with a distraction.

"What do you mean by illusion! Who are you?!" He screamed.

"I am a messenger... Here to warn you of a darkness to come. Your sister is fine. She just… Lost track of the time." The person said. Dipper began to smell a stench emitting from beside him. A very strong one at that. As if he were standing next to a dump. He nearly threw up.

"How do I know you are telling the truth! And how do you know what happened to my sister?! Show yourself!" Dipper cried. Covering his nose from the stench.

The person sighed before saying, "Very well." Dipper heard a snap from behind him, and with that, the world was illuminated by the sun. "If you truly wish to see my form, look behind you. However if judging by how you perceive how I smell is anything to go by, I may have to give up on you like the girl in the truck."

"Girl in the tru- What? What are you talking about?" Dipper said, not putting two and two together.

"You know very well who I am talking about. You read about her in the paper today did you not?"

The realization hit Dipper. All this time they had been hunting the beast, the hours of exploration and tracking, were all for naught. For the beast was in fact, the one tracking them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! once again sorry for what I feel was a pretty meh chapter. Its late and I want to sleeeeeeeeeeeep. Plus the story is already two days overdue. So I should get one out much quicker for next week. Until then, enjoy!**


	6. The Pines Prophecies - Part 3

**Gamelover41592:** 0-0 uh oh

┻━┻ _**︵ヽ**_ _ **(`Д´)**_ _ **ﾉ︵**_ ┻━┻

 **Zexo87** : This monster is starting to sound more like Skunk Ape than Moth Man. Also, MYSTERY SQUAD! I like it!

 _ **Do you think so? Skunk Ape personally would be the last thing I would think about but I will take that into note. This Mothman is loosely based off the Mothman Prophecies with a few interpretations of what his powers would be. It's not the greatest movie but I liked its premise. Was just so unfocused. Anyways, thank you!**_

 **DrafteeDragon:** O MY GOD NOOOO SUCH A CLIFFHANGER HOW DARE YOU

 _ **Haha. It looks like you have been enjoying the story. I hope this conclusion satisfies!**_

 **Smiles1998:** Actually, the moth man thing at my school just started a few months ago in my mythology class and it just kinda took off.

And, for the record, BUM BUM BUUUUMMMM! That ending was the best I've ever read. Fantastic job! :-D

 _ **YOU HAVE A MYTHOLOGY CLASS AT YOUR SCHOOL?**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you! I hope you like this one as well!**_

 **Bill's Remnant:** I'm just gonna speak in cryptic riddles from now on. Goodbye!

This burning town cannot be doused with Ice

Healing it's Broken Heart shall end many lives

 _ **O_o I don't think you can rhyme ice with lives but it's a riddle so I guess you don't need you. Should be an interesting journey with these riddles following me along! Maybe you could even encrypt them? You know… just like the show.**_

 **NickStriker:** Nice job.

 _ **Thanks!**_

 **CiaoFromItaly:** Well...that was interesting. And slightly creepy. Poor Dipper...

Ok, bye.

 _ **Aww come on. Dipper isn't in THAT much trouble. Well… Not yet.**_

 _ **See ya!**_

 **LordPyralis:** Shit, if this chapter was longer and different characters, it could've been a fuckin creepy pasta

 _ **Thanks! Personally I don't like the way creepypastas have been going recently. They just aren't written very well anymore and all of them are trying to copy something. But I appreciate the comment! Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter.**_

 **Tall T:** While I know I should be focusing on the creepy, and very effective ending, it wanted to give a mention to Mabel reading the map upside down. In fanfictions, that's the kind of thing that Mabel typically does for the sake of a laugh, so I'm glad you didn't go that route. Mabel isn't that stupid, but there's an expectation that she could be. So it makes sense that Dipper and Pacifica would believe she could do that mistake, yet at the same time it makes sense that Mabel would think: No, there must be something else behind this.

 _ **Thanks! That is a common story trap that many new writers fall into. Making your "Dumb character" (Mabels not dumb just bear with me) become a plot device to cause problems. It's stupid and whatever you do don't do it. It makes that character unlikeable. Why are they here if all they do is cause problems that they refuse to try to resolve themselves and it's up to our "hero" to fix?**_

 _ **Instead write it off as either a mistake they try their hardest to resolve, or make it look like it's their fault. It makes a more likeable character over all and lets people relate to them better.**_

 _ **I actually have some help from the source when it comes to writing interactions between the siblings. Alex did an AMA on reddit back when Season 1 ended which you can find here:**_ ** _comments/1kgq85/i_am_alex_hirsch_creator_of_gravity_falls_ask_me/ (Edit: Tried to get this to work but I guess they don't like links so... Just do a Google search for "A_** ** _lex Hirsch ama" and it will be the first thing to pop up.)_**

 _ **Great read by the way. ANYWAYS! He posted a comment about how he writes the siblings dialog and one of the rules was: "**_ _ **Mabel's not stupid. She's a ham! There's a big difference. Mabel's love of goofing off is a natural force of her personality, but she can still understand when people she cares about need help or are in danger. Don't just make her a catchphrase machine. She really cares about the people around her. (Secret: Mabel's secretly jealous that her brothers better academically than she is)"**_

 _ **I use this, plus the rest of the list (which can be found at the first comment) to write Mabel and Dipper as accurately as possible. I am glad someone was able to catch that addition and am glad I was able to write this little piece on characterization. Hope it helped!**_

 _ **Woh that last comment went of for a while! Sorry about that. Just something I have been wanting to get off my chest. Anyways! Let's move on into the story!**_

 _ **Ps. In one of the Beasts last statements in the last chapter he mentioned how Dipper perceived his smell. That was a typo and I can not for the life of me remember what I meant to put there. So I guess THAT'S part of the story now somehow.**_

"So my child. What will you do?"

The beast stood directly behind Dipper as he tried to think about what his options were. He could run, but if this thing was what he thought it was it could easily just catch up to him. No he needed a better plan.

Maybe he could fight? No this thing wasn't exactly a pushover. It was times like these that he REALLY wished he had his journals.

The beast meanwhile was examining his every move. Watching and waiting for any mistakes Dipper might make. The correct subject must be chosen if the town is to survive. This boy's resume was certainly large, however time would tell if he would accept or reject his warning.

"Alright so what is it you want?" Dipper said, calling out to the beast standing behind him. He hadn't noticed it when he arrived, however the stench of the thing was almost unbearable. Something he made a mental note of to add to his notes on the creature. That is if he survived this experience.

"I want your help Dipper. A mighty evil is heading your way. One that threatens not only to destroy Gravity Falls, but also the entire world."

Dipper sighed to himself. Somewhat scared at the fact that the beast knew his name, but that made sense. He had been following him. "What 'evil' is coming? We already defeated Bill. Are you telling me something WORSE is coming for me and my family?"

The beast growled a bit before speaking once more in a softer tone. A tone of one who had been through much strife. "The evil I sense is but a distant feeling. It is faint in this moment, however it grows with every second you let slip by."

Dipper was beginning to feel angered at this creature. What kind of information was that?! Not even an idea of what he will be up against? How was he suppose to save the town?!

"Might helpful advice there! Maybe a little less vagueness would HELP next time? I can't solve a mystery without any clues!" Dipper shouted at the empty forest in front of him.

The beast remained quiet for a moment.

Dipper felt a rather large hand on his shoulder. He could feel the edges of claws as they gripped him. They did not grip tightly, however because of how sharp they were, he barely was able to hold in his girlish scream from the minute pain applied to his body.

"I bring a warning. Use it as you will, however the fate of the town relies on you now. No one may say I never tried." The beast said. Dipper however, sensed a bit of sadness in his speech. True sadness at that.

"So many have pushed away my warnings without so much as a thought. Many of them believing them to be dreams and fairytales..." The beast paused for a moment. "All regretting their neglect when the darkness washes over them. I beg of you child. Find out what is going on with this town and stop the evils that emerge…"

Dipper had calmed down at this point, however was still curious and willing to push his luck. "Why can't you stop them? You know when they are coming, why use a third party liable not to believe what you say to get these important jobs done?"

The beast released his hand from Dipper's shoulder. "I am forbidden to." He stated.

"Forbidden to? Forbidden by who?" Dipper stared questioningly.

"Forbidden by my moral code. It is your world in which you live in. I am simply here to offer help. I can not become a figure of salvation. It is not my place. I will simply exist as a myth. Only the ones I know I may trust being allowed to know my true existence. Ones who I do not deam trustworthy with my secrets must be dealt with. They may confirm my existence and could even cause my well being to be in jeopardy. Hunters wishing to catch the mysterious mothman would be outside every day looking for me with confirmation of my existence. I would become a trophy to many."

"You can turn the time from night to day! Why can you not erase someone's memory. You preach of the evils to come to this town yet you 'Dealing with' her caused of the first murder here since the 8 and a half president was still in power!

"That woman… She angered me. A absolute fool she was. Letting herself get stuck in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night, yelling at someone talking to her over the radio, and being rude to an extreme. I come here to save the people of this town and I am greeted with that. I would not take it from her, and I suggest you do not test my patience boy."

Realizing his chances of survival would be severely lowered if he continued with this point, he lowered his voice and asked another question.

"So you stay away because you are scared. You give the work to others so they can do your work for you and don't even ask 'What if he didn't want this baren?' You ever thought about how others feel about this?" Dipper shouted at the beast. Clearly frustrated at this point.

"Come now Dipper. I have studied you for quite some time. While you may not have been my subject for this burden for a long time, I always found you… interesting. I know you wouldn't skip over this duty and would jump at the chance if it were presented in another way. You want adventure. Nothing more."

Dipper gritted his teeth. The beast was right. There was no doubt in his mind he was thankful to the beast for the warning. However he seemed to know nothing more than what he said. Which was bad for him. He would have to figure out what exactly this evil was with time.

"Alright beast. You win. What do you want me to do though? Wait until this evil shows up and wing it? Doesn't seem like a very good plan."

"You will know what to do when the time comes. Until then, I have seen enough. I will trust you with this burden. Your heart burns strong with adventure and bravery. You also hold a strong moral code. Use these traits wisely. For a person's bravery is many times linked with their stupidity, and their morals are many times linked with their stubbornness."

Dipper heard a flapping of wings from behind him. He turned immediately to catch a glimpse of the creature as it flew off to the east.

* * *

After some searching both internally and externally, Dipper found the campsite again. There he met the two girls again. Reminding himself it was still daylight out and he had merely been tricked, he sat down to eat what the girls had brought back.

"Hey guys i'm ba- AGH!" Dipper was interrupted by his sister who tackled him to the ground in a mighty hug.

"Where the heck were you stupid! You had me worried sick! We come back to the campsite and you ran back into the woods!"

As they both got back up, he could hear Pacifica laughing in the background. Remembering to nag her about something later he turned to his sister who was still hugging him.

"Hey Mabel calm down. I was gone for no more than a few minutes! Could you let go?" He said laughing a bit himself.

Mabel let go and went back to sit next to Pacifica. She wore a pouty face as she did so.

"Anyways… What's for dinner?" Dipper said looking at the fire hoping for some kind of meat. Instead he saw a burning flame.

"Heck if I know. I can't catch food to save my life. Tried grabbing one of the rabbits. I feel like the thing was laughing at me." Pacifica said while trying to warm up her hands from the oncoming cold. The sun was beginning to set.

"Great. And it's too late to go hunting. Ah well. I think I have some granola bars we can split for the night.

Dipper checked his bag and handed out a few snacks to the group. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Snores from the middle sleeping bag could be heard from across the nation.

Mabel had already fallen asleep. Eager to wake up early and begin the trek back to the mystery shack. The had finally been able to get in touch with Soos after endlessly searching for a place with a connection to a wireless network. After a bit of worry from Soos, he said to head back to the Shack as soon as possible and to download GPS navigation on how to get there. Just to make sure they didn't get lost on the way again.

On the right and left of Mabel sat Dipper on Pacifica. Both believing the other was asleep as well. Dipper stared into the night sky. Looking towards his namesake. The Big Dipper.

Pacifica on the other hand looked to a different point in the sky. She didn't exactly know the name of the constellation and it certainly was very faint and distant, however it looked kinda like a diamond with some legs.

Pacifica, wanting to get a good look at the constellation, slowly got up not to wake up the other two teens, and walked over deeper into the clearing to stare at the sky.

Dipper, noticing that Pacifica had walked off, got up himself and walked over to her.

"Pacifica, why are you still up?" He said jokingly causing her to jump.

"Jesus Dipper! Don't scare me like that!" She angrily whispered at him.

Dipper laughed at her behavior. "Well if that's what scared you I don't know if you are cut out for this mystery hunting business." He said jokingly.

"Yea yea. Isn't going to stop me." She said punching him in the arm.

Dipper laughed a bit and asked "So why exactly did you get up anyways? Hear some gnomes arguing in the woods again and think it was a monster?

"Hey!" She said while pouting a bit, "Those things are loud and hard to understand! Ever since I met you two I have been paranoid ok?"

She looked up to the stars once more. "Well if you must know, I was getting a better look at the constellations." She pointed to the diamond looking one. "Wanted a better look at that one."

"Oh you mean the Phoenix? Not the one I would have picked, but hey stars are nice looking I guess.

Pacifica looked at him in amazement. "Thats… Thats a Phoenix? It looks nothing like one!"

"Well to be fair none of the constellations really look like what they say they are. Guess the ancients had a wind imagination." He said laughing a bit. "Heck the only one I can think of that looks anything similar to what it's describing is standing right next to you."

"Haha very funny." Pacifca thought for a second, before turning to Dipper. "What is up with that name anyways?"

"Well… It's not exactly my real name."

Pacifica did a double take for a moment. "What? You have been using a nickname for two years?"

"Well longer than that, but pretty much." He pulled up his hair to reveal his odd birthmark. "Had this ever since I was born. Doctors called it a 1 in a billion chance. So I guess there are 7 other kids in the world like me."

"No way. THAT'S why you have that name?" She sounded dumbfounded. "Well I guess it makes sense. I mean who names their kid Dipper after all."

"Yea… Bullies at my school were never very quick witted." He said in a solemn tone.

"Oh…" Was all Pacifica could respond with.

"Always use to get bullied for it so I kinda just… Started hiding it. Wore hats to school every day and grew out my hair and after a while everyone kinda just forgot about it. Or at least just had it at the back of their mind."

"Then why do you still go by Dipper?"

"Well… It may have been at the back of their mind, but when a nickname is formed, it's hard to get rid of. I would ask them to stop every once in awhile. But when they asked why exactly I couldn't answer them. Would be defeating the purpose. So I just… Got use to it. Now it's what everyone calls me. Heck, the last time someone said my real name was when Great Uncle Ford mentioned the addition in his journal."

"Wow Dipper." Pacifica muttered. "I never knew…"

"Ah don't look down. Not many people do. Other than family and a few close friends its a well kept secret." Dipper said while smiling.

"So does that make me a close friend?" She said, jabbing him with her elbow"

"Ow! Haha. I guess it does. Welcome to the club" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways!" Pacifica clapped her hands as she drew focus onto another subject. "Tell me more about the Phoenix thing."

"What makes you think I know more?!" Dipper said defensively

"Because your a nerd! Now spill."

The two talked all night about how the constellations and how little they looked like their names. When morning came, Mabel wondered why they were both so tired.

* * *

" _Seems like Pine Tree has a new partner. Interesting... This certainly hinders plans. Unless…"_

 _Bill floated inside the mindscape. He looked through a portal that had formed in front of him. Currently, the portal showed the kids making their way back to the Mystery Shack. They were but a mile away from their destination. Dipper and Pacifica talked as Mabel played with a squirrel who sat on her shoulder._

" _Hmm… I guess its just another person to use as a bargaining chip. Humans are so weird. They make relationships with people like this just to be disappointed when they come crashing down."_

 _As he looked at the children he stared at Pacifica. The rim of his eyes became lit up with a blue flame._

" _Ah well. Makes them so much easier to manipulate. Besides… It's fun to crush people's dreams…"_

 _ **I DID IT! I know it's slightly late and I don't think it's very good, but I think it's complete and finishes the plot line. Albeit a bit sloppily. I hope you all enjoyed! And as always if you have any recommendations and comments leave a review! And also, Bills got a question for you guys...**_

㈝3_ /0 \\_ Wanna make a deal?

\ \


	7. Save State - Part 1

**This is completely irelivant however I just realized that there is a character in Gravity Falls named Toby Determined. We all know this right?**

 **Toby fox is the creator of Undertale. A game about Determination.**

 **ILLUMINATI!**

 **Oh and also Toby's name is a pun for "To be determined" as they never figured out what to name him.**

 **Also on a side note I just realized this week apparently there was already a Gravity Falls story called "Gravity Rises" and is a whole AU and stuff? Had no clue but I feel like a bit of a jerk for stealing the name. Can't change it now but I should have checked ahead. Oh well. Figured I would mention it to be transparent.**

 **Anyways hello everyone! Welcome back to another somewhat late Gravity Rising chapter.**

 **Get this guys. I actually took time to PLAN OUT this one in advance. It honestly wouldn't of worked without some serious planning and you will see why when you read it.**

 **Onto reviews!**

 **Zakuro Wolf:** Awesome story so far! Can't wait to read more!

 _ **Thank!**_

 **Gamelover:** excellent work on this chapter :)

 _ **You!**_

 **Zexo87:** I loved Dipper and Pacifica's banter and the theory about Dipper's nickname.

And Bill, you can take your deal and shove it in your eye. And stay the heck away from the kids!

 _ **If yelling stopped demons then many priests would have some pretty boring friday nights.**_

 _ **Thanks for the review!**_

 **Dark Rebel:** What's the catch Bill I know your up to something! Anyways what was the Mothman trying?

 _ **You ask a lot of questions. I defer you to my lawyer:**_ _ **.**_

 **D:** What do you think Dipper real name is?

 _ **Well I personally think it's going to be something like Abel as Alex has said before their names share a similarity but IDK at this point.**_

 **Flowerheart7:** NO, no deals for you, you flying dorito! Anyways the story is so far so good :) You really make me wonder what did happen to Bill after being defeated by Pines family. We all know now that he isn't completely dead. Does that have something with this Axolotl and from the end of season 2 ? Even if not, it would make great plot for a story :) Looking forward for next chapters.

 _ **Well I can't tell you how he's back but AXOLOTL should have an effect on the story at some point. Thanks for reading! :)**_

 **Tall T: I** nteresting turn of events. Despite apparently being on Dipper's side, the Mothman is still as scary as before. More so than before, I'd argue, since the murder of that woman was a conscious decision.

 _ **Thanks! The mothman is suppose to be a psychopath whose emotions drive what he does and whose mind attempts to make excuses for their poor decisions. He wants to help, but gets angry quickly and lashes out on a dime and with vulgar results. I think I made that pretty clear but there should be another appearance of him in the future to flesh him out more.**_

 **Bill's Remenant:** See, the KEY to life is the AXOLOTL.

I joj vtge yspb ufrkso hh xy aslha,

Muq W'x bhe tes zbej oks zt fj kfbo zxqt.

X kscep rxqp cy oejcyg ezchso oply,

Eiyukj flf sifln iwqslaakg ec lwav.

Rzb'm lplzzubke lf efr lna alyx l dbow,

ybwlfbr ax uuph mfhve qvpwk arfgzb'l dexz.

 _ **I may have been burned to my death, but i'm not the only one of my kind left. A whole race of demons locked away, hungry for human lifespans to slay. Don't apologize or try and make a deal, killing me just broke their prison's seal.**_

 _ **Well done.**_

 **Smiles1998:** Bill is back! Awesome! Great job!

 _ **HES BACK IN… Yellow? Doesn't make for a good song imo.**_

 **CiaoFromItaly:** It all depends what the deal is, Bill. If you can make my favorite fictional characters come to life in exchange for me putting a stop to that gross Bipper ship, then sure. It's a win-win.

To the author: Excellent chapter, you have roped me into this amazing story. I can't wait for more.

Ok, bye!

 _ **I don't know how you would get rid of Bipper but it seems like a win win. However Bill would probably find a way to screw you over along with getting what he wants.**_

 _ **Anyways! Onto the Story! Hope you all enj-**_

 **LOADING COMPLETE!**

After arriving back at home to the Mystery Shack and a greeting from Melody and a bear hug from Soos, the group went inside to discuss the events of the trip. After some concerned faces, A few laughs, and quite a few potato chips being consumed, Pacifica decided she needed to get back home. While it wasn't exactly late, she had to inform her father that she was still in one piece.

"Alright guys! If my dad doesn't kill me for it, I will see you guys later!" She said, turning towards her father's car which had just pulled up to the shack.

"See ya Pacifica! You should come over for a sleepover sometime! I can knit you a new sweater!" Mabel beamed.

"Sure thing! I'm sure my dad will be fine with it." And with that, she ran off.

Pacifica opened up the car door and sat down in shotgun. Her father, sitting in the driver's seat, started the car and began to back up.

* * *

They drove down the drive way and out onto the street to begin the short ride back to the main town where they lived. Her father, while keeping one eye on the road, looked towards his daughter.

"So how was your trip?" He asked.

Pacifica sat quietly in looking towards her toes. "Fine I guess."

Her father seemed concerned as he looked to his only child with a hint of fear. Worried he asked her if she was alright.

"Pacifica what's wrong? You seem frightened. Did something happened?" Her father concernedly asked.

"What? No! Nothings wrong!" She said hurriedly. "I just… I just thought you'd be mad." She finished timidly.

Her father, somewhat distraught by the prospect, and somewhat concerned for his ability to drive while talking to his daughter, pulled off to the side of the road and turned to his Pacifica. "Pacifica… I'm not mad at you. I'm not going to get mad at you. At least for something as trivial as this anymore. That Pines boy is smart. He wouldn't let anything happen to his friends." He chuckled to himself a bit. "His concern for those he cares about rivals even his uncle." Both of them remained quiet for a moment before Preston spoke once more. "I see now that what I was doing was hurting you. I fell into the same trap as every northwest before us. I caused you pain because of those who I associated with and those who influenced me..."

Her father looked forward to the passing cars. His eyes trembled and a frown decorated his face.

"That includes your mother." He croaked out. "I realized that you were going down a dark road and decided to change my life to in turn make yours easier. I know it's hard to trust me and I am sure you never fully can but…" He paused for a moment. "But i'll be damned if I don't try."

He leaned over and gave his daughter a hug. "I love you pumpkin. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

He hadn't noticed it, but his daughter had tears in her eyes. She reached over and hugged him back. "I love you too dad."

"Try not to hurt yourself by getting lost in the woods though. I won't get mad at you, but I certainly will get scared for you." He warned.

"Alright dad." She laughed. The car started again, and they drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Mystery Shack, the kids had been attempting to finish all their chores for the day. Mabel was currently in the kitchen washing the dishes and Dipper was busy sweeping the many hallways of the Mystery Shack.

"Jezz does this place never end?" He said to himself. "I feel like every time I come up here one of these hallways changes."

He had been sweeping for quite a while now. Mabel and him had been given two lists of chores. One being rather long, and another listing only one job. He had immediately grabbed the short one and immediately regret it. He was tasked with sweeping up the entire shack.

He opened the door to yet another closet he swore he had never seen before, only to be greeted by an old NES laying on the floor. The only thing in the small room.

"What the… Why is this here?" He picked it up and examined it. There was a controler, a bunch of plugs, and the actual console. He clicked open the the drive that held the game and out popped a golden cartridge. Dipper's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Legend of Zelda!" He screamed, clutching the cartridge to his chest and squealing with glee.

"Hey bro! Did you find some suggestive pictures of Wendy?" Mabel said from behind.

"Mabel! Shut up!" He laughed. "No I found an old game console along with a game!"

"Why the heck is that here?" She said before gasping, "Was Grunkle Fold into video games?!"

"I don't think so." Dipper said before setting down the cartridge. "I mean Great Uncle Ford fell into the portal in 1982. The NES didn't come out until 1985. So it couldn't have been him."

"Wow you're such a nerd." She teased, punching him in the shoulder. "Whatever we can play it later. You need to finish your chores."

"You finished your chores?!" Dipper screamed.

"Lets just say your preference for quality over quantity came back to bite you." Mabel joked.

* * *

After Dipper finally finished sweeping the house, he brought the console downstairs and asked Soos to hook it up for him.

"Right we just plug the dohicky into the thingamajig and bam! You're ready to save the kingdom dudes!" Soos said while plugging in the AV cables into the old TV.

"You sure know a lot about how to do this Soos." Dipper commented motioning for Mabel to sit down next to him as she came back from the kitchen with Popcorn.

"Well I did play it when I was younger. My abuela brought it home to me when I was younger. Said she found it for cheap at a garage sale. Got the whole game memorized right up here." He pointed to his head.

From the other room, Soos' grandmother could be heard yelling at him in spanish.

" _¡Soos mentiroso yo era el que ganó ese juego que has visto! ¡No me quites mi gloria para impresionar a sus amigos!_

"Wow that's so cool! Wanna play with us?" Dipper excitedly asked.

Soos, ignoring his grandmothers words, continued to talk to Dipper and Mabel"Nah dude. I have to get back to work. Besides… You should experience the game yourself without having anything spoiled for you. It's more fun that way." He smiled and walked off.

His grandmother added her thoughts on the situation in the kitchen.

* * *

It had been a few hours now and Dipper and Mabel were what seemed to be halfway through the game.

"Alright so now we have to take the raft and- AH SOME WEIRD FISH MONSTER!" Mabel screamed as she moved her boat towards the next dungeon. The twins swayed left and right as they moved their character on screen.

"MABEL WE HAVEN'T SAVED YET! DON'T DO ANYTHING RECKLESS!" Dipper screamed as he reached for the controller which Mabel snatched away from him.

"I KNOW DIPPER! THAT'S ON YOU I JUST STARTED PLAYING!" She screamed back dodging yet another fish monster that popped out of the water.

The finally made it to the island and Mabel brought up the save menu option. However she was stopped before she could press the button.

"Mabel! Candy and Grenda are here for your sleepover!" Melody called into the living room.

"Sleepover?" Dipper commented, picking back up the controller as Mabel squealed herself out of the room. "When did you guys plan this?" He laughed.

"Planedityesterdaycan'ttalknowhavetosayhitofriendsbye!" Mabel slurred as she approached the door at the speed of a rocket.

"Well great. Now I'm never going to get any of this game done tonight." He sighed.

Dipper took the controler and clicked the save button on the screen. With his game saved, he shut off the console and decided to quickly grab his things from his room. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

He couldn't take it any more.

It was now 11 PM and Dipper was no closer to getting to sleep. Not from a lack of trying mind you. He had shut his eyes, counted sheep, and drunken more hot milk than a baby calf. Still, nothing.

He had to blame Mabel and her friends. They were still up making more noise than a Banshee and it seemed like it was never going to end.

At this point, he had given up and was currently trying to get through the end of his game. Of course that was going to be pretty hard due to him not having a map, but none the less he was determined to win.

"Ugghhh! Why the heck was the shop in THAT specific bush?! How are these hints i'm being given suppose to lead me to these places?" He yelled, agitated at the games poor game design.

"I guess I can attribute it to be being old, but it's certainly frustrating!" He said to himself.

He turned off the system and turned his attention to his notes as he began to check his findings from the other day. He had began to compile them into his own little mini journal. At the moment, it was only 30 pages, but with all the strange things he had been finding recently, it was bound to fill up.

A rather loud and girly screech could be heard from upstairs. 'Probably playing another one of those weird board games again.' He thought to himself.

Looking back at his notes, he started to sketch some of the monsters from the old journals. He didn't like to brag, but he had actually become somewhat of a competent artist. Sure they weren't on the levels of Great Uncle Fords drawings. Not yet at least. However they were becoming more and more clear with each day. At the moment, he was flipping through pages looking for any minor adjustments he wanted to make to the drawings.

As he turned the pages, he came across the page he had dedicated to the mothman. He scowled. There was no drawing. He never even saw the thing! All that was there was a space he left open for when he did draw the creature. However other than that, there were a few sticky notes and little jokes he wrote to himself along with other notes for if he came across the thing again.

"Haha! 'Has communication problems.' That's… Wow that's dark." He said to himself. "I really need to stop staying up so late. It's doing a number to my conscience." He joked. Picking up the pen, he began to draw a question mark in the space he had left blank. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" He scribbled down in large red letters right under the stylized symbol.

Setting the journal down and checking the clock, he noticed it was in fact 1 in the morning. He needed to go to bed.

"Well I guess that's enough for one night. Time to try to get some shut eye." He commented, shutting off the lamp on the table next to the couch he was sleeping on and pulling a few blankets over him to keep warm.

He began to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Tall grass surrounded him on all sides. A breeze blew through his hair and nearly blew off his hat. The grass was so tall that he could barely see over it. A sense of dread filled him as the sound of grass being trampled and crows flying into the endless sky arose from very close by. It seemed to circle him as it slowly enclosed on him like a snake would its prey. He looked around, yet he couldn't seem to pinpoint the exact location._

 _Fear arose in his very soul. Attempting to stay calm he looked around for an exit. All that surrounded him was the dirt clearing he stood in, and the grey unknown that filled him with dread._

 _There was no escape._

 _He prepared himself for a confrontation. He did not have a weapon, nor was he very good with his fists. But his will was strong. Or at least he told himself that._

 _A rustling of grass came from behind him, however before he could turn, it was already too late._

 _The beast. Whatever it was, had sunk its claws, teeth, or spike into his head. No thoughts able to enter his mind, the boy fell into a bliss. Not able to feel the pain of his injury. Thus, he died. His remains to be feasted on by what created the slithering sound from within the grass._

* * *

He awoke with a start. Slightly shaken at what he had just seen. He did not feel in danger, however the sense of dread was still there.

"Thank God. It was just a dream." Dipper commented. He looked towards the lamp with intent of turning it back on to grab a drink of water, before he realized… The light was still on. And so was the television with the games save screen showing that he had just saved. Looking down, he noticed he held a controler and his journal sat next to him. He quickly looked towards the clock next to him and noted the time. _4:30 PM._ As thoughts raced through his head as he began to question what just happened to him, in the back of his mind, he felt like he heard a voice.

" _Loading complete"_

 **So this took longer than I would have liked. Sorry about that. I procrastinated what can I say? It was mostly due to a writers block but I think I like where this chapter ended. I will let you theorize as to what just went on. But until then, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **(P.S. When I was writing this, the thirtieth anniversary for Zelda was taking place. So you know. A bit of fiction there. :) )**

 **Rate and review!**


	8. Save State - Part 2-1

_**Hey everyone! I am uploading on time this time! (Edit: Spoke too soon) Someone call the president!**_

 _ **Don't… Don't actually do that. I tried it once. Lets just say the receptionist isn't very nice.**_

 _ **Anyways! These next two chapters are going to get… Complicated. So it should be normal to have questions. But if you figure it out, well you get an internet cookie.**_

 _ **Onto reviews!**_

 **Smiles1998:** Something is rotten in the state of Oregon. Something is gonna happen I can feel it. Great job though!

 _ **You have a great instinct. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

 **Gamelover41592:** great work on this chapter well done :)

 _ **Thanks!**_

 **Zexo87:** I liked that moment with Pacifica and her dad. I was also expecting the game system to be haunted or something.

Hmm. Maybe it is...?

 _ **Only time will tell… Thanks!**_

 **Ur fan:** Its coool at a broadcastable level.. but i wud lyk to remind you that Grunkle Stan created a barrier that doz not allow bill or his goons to enter it.. sorry if i spoiled it.. HAPPY WRITING

 _ **Thank you? That was Ford anyways but I have seen the whole show so it's fine. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

 **Tall T:** Not many fanfic writers try to redeem Preston Northwest nowadays. I have to give you credit for going a different route there :)

 _ **Well I guess I will be either remembered for my stupidity or my genius. Taking the root that everyone takes, making him the true bad guy behind Pacifica's early bullying, was just… I don't know it felt too easy. Human beings have morals, beliefs, and ideas. Those are planted into their head by people they are influenced by. I don't believe anyone can be truly evil without a reason. There is a reason to everything. It's just how the world works. Glad you liked it though!**_

 **Meladi1:** Oh Dipper Fanboying over Legend of Zelda is just perfect. I love the games, though I have never played the NES games. Oh boy, evil game?

 _ **Was truly ahead of its time in every sense of the phrase. If you can't find a real NES to play it I would suggest going into a local not GameStop and asking them about a NEW emulator. I would have to look for what I have, but it plays N64 games, Genesis Games, SNES games, and NES games with I think one more I can't remember there as well. And if that doesn't work, there's always emulators for the PC. Which you can get USB controllers for. Neat. Glad you enjoyed!**_

 **Bill's Remnant:** (Reading this KEY comment fills you with DETERMINATION. )

Eipeiq bue vzsnwykij nmaetbv gki zvfgvq,

Al bvrb axvv xwft tvr V zel jfgvq.

Tam qedwa fldqrd mpsz xrwii pqet tvr fwmvoj

Gvgie lwffsoiiql oy t uoa zmml r tiad hn Gva.

 _ **Beware the creatures beneath the ground,**_

 _ **as they were lost and I was found.**_

 _ **The crash buried them under dirt and sticks**_

 _ **Until discovered by a man with a hand of six.**_

 _ **Neeto!**_

 _ **Not to many reviews this week. Ah well. Still glad you guys enjoyed. Hope this second chapter is as good as the first.**_

 _ **Oh and to Alice, I hope you enjoy :)**_

 **LOADING COMPLETE**

* * *

"What… What the hell just happened."

Dipper paced in the living room debating inside his mind what was going on. Chewing his pen he began to write down everything he could of his surroundings. The clocks read 9:45, the TV and game system were both still on, the light was on, and mysteriously his journal had laid to his side. His previous edits completely nonexistent. Continuously turning pages of acquired notes and things he had written down from memory he began to form a hypothesis.

"Before I went to sleep, I had turned off the lights and the console, I had written inside my journal and had corrected mistakes as well on the Mothman. These two events seem to have never took place and there are no signs of tampering. I can not be sure about the time I went to bed at, but 9:45 seems a bit too early to be getting tired." He reasoned to himself. "There is only possible explanation for it…" He closed his journal in the most dramatic way possible. "Time travel."

An surge of energy filled the room as something came down the stairs. This something wore a nightdress with a flash drive on it and had began jumping up and down in excitement.

"TIME TRAVEL DIPPER? What happened? Where did you go? Did you meet any presidents? DID YOU SAY HI TO QUENTIN FOR ME?" She grabbed Dipper now laser focused on him answering her question.

"What? Mabel no it's not that kind of time travel." He said pushing her away. "Well… It is, but I don't know how it happened and I don't even know if it did happen." He said scratching his arm.

Mabel looked confused. He tilted her head and asked "Well then what happened? You usually only save the dramatic pauses for things you are sure about."

* * *

So you're telling me that you decided you traveled through time based off a few lights turning back on and your book not having some drawings in it that you had drawn before you went to sleep? Doesn't seem like solid proof to me Dipper."

"I'm telling you Mabel they weren't just drawings. Spelling mistakes and additions in pen are pretty hard to remove! Especially with only like, 30 minutes at most!"

"It seems plausible. Anyone can erase their past with a bit of white out after all."

"Look Mabel!" He held open his book to one of the pages he knew he had edited. "No markings whatsoever from whiteout. No torn pages, no fixed mistakes, nothing."

Mabel held her finger to her chin and pondered the thought. "Well maybe you DREAMED you had drawn those pictures." She pointed out.

"What?! No I couldn't how would I know the exact mistakes in the book that needed to be fixed. It just makes no sense! Agh!" He fell down onto the couch and blew his hair out of his face. "I just don't think it could be anything else Mabel. Besides… I had a different dream anyways." His words grew silent.

"Was it about Wendy" mabel said nudging him knowingly.

"What?! No!" Dipper scooted away from her on his couch. "It was about some crazy beast monster that attacked me in a field."

"Did ya get a good look at it?" Mabel asked

"Not… Really. I couldn't tell where it was coming from and before I knew it, it had... " Dipper paused for a moment, his face going slightly pale. "It had bitten through my skull." Dipper began to shake a bit.

"What?!" Mabel exclaimed loudly before noticing her brother was obviously frightened. She sat down on the couch and gave him a hug. "Oh come on ya big baby. It was just a dream. Those don't hurt you."

"I guess…" He admitted defeated. "It's just… I for some reason feel like that pain in that dream was actually happening. I can distinctly remember the feeling of it. My entire head going crazy for a split second with thoughts, then just… Blackness. Then waking up." He looked to Mabel. "It felt so… real."

Mabel looked to her brother with sadness in her eyes. It pained her so much to see him in this state. "Aww come on bro-bro. It was all just a dream." He stood up and looked to him. "I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind joining us in some Zelda down here. I'll go grab them and we can all have some fun together to get you away from this mess." Dipper began to smile. "Yea... Sure that sounds great."

He got out of the little ball he had rolled himself into and sat himself properly down on the couch. His sister grabbed the controller herself and looked to the game. "So where did you get to anyways." She said while maneuvering Link out of a monster invested area. "Oh not far. Just to the third dungeon. At least… That's what I remember.

"Yep! We have more hearts than I remember! Oh shoot I bet you didn't save." She began to make her way to the save menu, and the thought struck Dipper like a rock.

"MABEL DON'T PRESS THE SAVE BUTTON!" He yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What? There's no harm to saving is there?" She asked obviously confused.

"The last thing I did before I worked on my journal was save that game. Right after beating that third dungeon and getting pissed off at some bushes." Mabel laughed a bit at the last comment knowing exactly what he meant. "So? What's your point pointdexter?"

"My point," He said walking up to her and pointing at her abdomen where the floppy disk was located. "Is that the game doesn't just save progress in the game, it saves progress in real life." He finished. Mabel's eyes went wide.

"Dipper that's ridiculous! Even for this town! How would that even work? It's a game console! Not some ancient nerd artifact from before Grunkle Stan and dinosaurs were born."

"I don't know either Mabel but I know one thing about how that game works!" He paused and pointed at the screen that held the save screen. "The only times a save state loads is either when you load it yourself manually," Pausing again he fought back a frog in his throat. "Or you die."

Silence filled the air.

* * *

 _ **Yes I know it's half the length than usual, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. It just felt like the dramatic tension was well built up here. I promise 4 chapters for this story arc. The next one being the finish of this one. I know I haven't been very good to those promises so far but i'm trying!**_

 _ ** _So sorry about that. Combined with my "Artistic choice" It's also late and I want to get to bed. So thanks for readi_ ng! **_


	9. Save State - Part 2-2

**Holy mother of pearl. It's been like… Two months?**

 **Sorry? I blame finals.**

 **Gamelover:** 0-0 oh snap now I am scared of a video game ironic right?

 _ **Ha that's pretty funny.**_

 **Zexo:** I believe the expression is "WHATATWIST!"

 _ **Whats a wist?**_

 **Smiles:** Reading this right before I get ready for prom (senior year, woo!) And now I'm all filled with anxious anticipation. Can't wait to see what happens next, great job! (Also, love your use of gamers logic. It warms my little nerd heart)

 _ **Aww thanks! Hope you had a great prom night. I won't be having one of those for a while. And as for the story, thanks as well! I can't help but add touches of what I love into my work. Gravity Falls show creators were the same so I guess it fits.**_

 **Unknown:** Dang! I never would've guessed the game saves progress on real life, too! Please update soon! I love your story!

 _ **Look back in the chapter. It's hinted at :P Thanks by the way! Its late but heres the update.**_

 **TweenisodeOrange:** Hey, I found this story again! Wow, this is a great idea, really quite scary. I have dreams like that all the time, where saving a game before I do something crazy in the dream makes me re-start. huh, weird.

 _ **It is, admittedly, not an original concept of mine, but I think it's got a unique enough twist to make it good. So I like it. Glad you found the story again! If you have anything to say on these chapters i'm all ears.**_

Bill's Remnant: Dumb Pine Tree. There's always a KEY to playing certain games. You'd just hope nothing gets CORRUPTED...

Om gcucl ahts evptk whv we jndgi.

Pa wekycmmrpg nvlt gsw owev uahrh.

K krj ueivhphzty ih e jqr nznw gs qcav,

Ych kivgoitb bthh os zdgdkxdn oeu ccleqg.

Kyrn dggh yoj r mrbiqvwjk qwh jrwbu r etr,

Xkg pclyekmqvg wfl iai rtwxzh dy lxooeznn.

Pev pcn r xtfsq qt ef mwtth, pc czzt brvkrv

Toglig vc uvmiksb nwwv ocmmo vvv vhs hj wkav.

 _ **My plans were never set in stone.**_

 _ **My intentions not mine alone.**_

 _ **I was apprentice to a god with no name,**_

 _ **his research made me immortal and insane.**_

 _ **What once was a scientist who found a key,**_

 _ **Blueprints for the origin of humanity.**_

 _ **Was now a demon of no shape, no life inside.**_

 _ **Cursed to destroy life until the end of time.**_

 **Tall T:** Hey, an enchanted game makes perfect sense in Gravity Falls, Mabel, and it seems like you just realized that. Great twist at the end, there!

 _ **Thanks! I mean, they already had one, so I guess there's proof it does, but that's besides the point. Glad the twist landed right. I tried not to make it too obvious yet still made it so if you went back and reread it, you could spot minor hints to it.**_

 **CiaoFromItaly:** Ooh, fun. That would be kind of cool if one could save real life then like undo stuff if they want. But that's cheating.

Additionally, sorry I didn't review that chapter. I didn't realize it was updated until after this one was.

Ok, bye.

 _ **Perfectly fine. It's not like I live off attention. (I totally do) It's always a power I would have chosen if I was a super hero. Not flight or whatever. The ability to reverse time like that. Relive your life multiple times and everything. Just a cool concept.**_

 **Soos:** Wow dude. That's like, pretty exciting for even here. Imagine of all the mistakes you could do over with that. Like you saved and I didn't end up falling out the window. Haha anyway dude, great work. And I hope I can join more in the fun. Actually, it reminds me a bit of Re: Life in a Different World from Zero, otherwise known as Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu.

 _ **Ha yea i've been keeping up with that for a while now. Good show if anyone needs something to watch this season. I'm sure you will help the twins later ;)**_

 _ **And that's all the reviews! Thanks so much for them as always! 85 of the things now. That's… Wow. Were also up to kinda 7000 views so that's awesome as well. I still am honestly shocked that this took off like it did. I look at the new stories for Gravity Falls and see some of them getting like… One review? Meanwhile on my first chapter I got 13. That's crazy. So thank you all for your kind words and constructive criticism. I haven't finished the chapter yet but I hope it comes out long this time.**_

 **LOADING COMPLETE**

* * *

"Well aren't you being Mr. Dramatic?"

Mabel broke the silence and playfully pushed her brother backwards causing them both to laugh. "I mean come on Dipper. I know its Gravity Falls, but you were dreaming! You're just being paranoid." She finished.

"I don't know Mabel, It just all seemed so... real. I mean have you ever felt pain while dreaming?!"

"Emotional pain" Mabel admitted as she stared at her brother. Her face completely serious.

Mabel, without looking towards the couch, picked up one of its old looking pillows before suddenly throwing it at her brother. Caught by surprise Dipper only managed to catch the thing with a audible 'hmph' as Mabel began to laugh.

"Come on Dip-Dop. No time to be worrying about this now. Get some rest and you can investigate your "Mysterious Nerdtendo Game Console" tomorrow.

"I… I guess you're right Mabel." He laughed nervously. He thought back to his experiences and started to ease up. There wasn't and REAL proof that he had time traveled and it was already late as it was. He was probably just tired.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to grab a battery for 'Calling All Boys'. You'd think that a non mobile phone would last more than an hour!"

Mabel raced into the kitchen. How she stayed so full of energy despite it being so late he would never know.

The sound of metal hitting the floor could be heard from the other room. The voice of his sister cried out "Ouch! Stupid cooking oil" as he turned the corner into the kitchen. Mabel, who had seemed to have tried to climb up on counter to reach the top cabinet where the batteries were stored, had fallen down and brought along with her a tray of cookies that had been cooked by who he assumed to have been Melody.

"Mabel! We just cleaned the floor today!"

"I know I know… Jezz not even worried that your own _frail_ sister had fallen from grace onto the floor. She could be hurt!" Mabel gasped "She could need to go to the hospital." Mabel put her hand on her forehead as if she was pretending to faint.

"I know you're fine Mabel. You got a thick skull." He said jokingly.

"Whatever! Just grab one of those batteries for me would ya?" Dipper complied. Standing next to the countertop, he reached up and grabbed the batteries from the middle shelf of the kitchen cabinet.

Dipper hadn't realized it before, but he had grown since the last summer. Not a huge amount mind you, but he was now taller than his sister!

That… That's not that much of an achievement for a boy over a girl. His sister was no longer a millimeter taller than him though! In fact, he would go so far as to say that if they were to be measured in Canada, he would come out on top.

"Oi! Stop admiring the sheen of the battery and hand it over! I got fake boys emotions to toy with!"

Dipper nearly dropped the battery as he was snapped back into reality. "Sorry…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Here."

"Thanks Dipper!" Mabel said as she sprinted out the room.

Yelling a goodnight to his sister and grabbing his blanket again, he listened as the rampant sound of feet heading up stairs faded away. Slowly, so to did his consciousness.

* * *

 _Tall grass surrounded him on al_ _l sides._

 _He had been here before. He remembered it vividly. The breeze flowed through the grass nearly blowing off his hat as it had before. Regaining his composure he listened for what he remembered was to come next._

 _He heard it as he heard before. First a few odd sounds of movement, then multiple from all sides, until it seemed to surround him wherever he looked. He tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, but to no avail. Frantic he looked around for a weapon. A few sticks, a small rock, anything that could help him!_

 _Alas, the clearing lived up to its name. Nothing filled it but the dirt in which he stood on._

 _The circle he stood in offered little help in figuring out the source of the sound. No matter where he focused the sound was somewhere else. All he knew was that the sound was getting closer and closer._

 _Pain, Darkness, Serenity. Within a second, he felt them all._

* * *

He awoke with a start. Looking around his surrounding, he sighed. He had had the exact same dream two nights in a row. What are the odds?

 _Loading Complete_

There it was again! The same voice he swore he heard before.

He reached to turn on the lamp before he once again realized that the lamp was on. So was the television with the save screen still up, his journal still lay by his side, and the controller was in his hands.

He frantically opened the journal and saw that still, his edits had not been made in his journal. Not even the ones about the previous incident.

He heard footsteps heading down the stairs, before they stopped right before the entrance to the living room.

"Hey Dipper! Still playing the game I se-" Mabel said, before being cut off by Dipper who had jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Do you remember a conversation about time travel?" He semi-yelled into her face.

"Wha-? Time travel? Is Blendin back in town again?"

"No Mabel! I just talked to you about this! I woke up from a vision where I died and everything seemed to have traveled back in time!"

"Dipper it sounds like you just had a bad dream."

"That's what you said before! Dippers anger was apparent. He threw his hands up into the air and fell back on the couch.

"Mabel it happened twice for me! In the same way! By your logic I could still be dreaming right now!"

Mabel, noticing her brother was acting crazier than usual, put her hands on his shoulders to comfort him.

"Woh bro. You need to take a chill pill. Just take a breath, and explain to me what happened."

* * *

"So why is the game system haunted again?"

Dipper at this point, was getting rather frustrated. "Mabel were in _Gravity Falls!"_ I don't know if you noticed but everything here is either haunted, cursed, or stalked by a weird goblin creature."

"Still, why a game system. And I know I asked this before, why is there one in the Shack in the first place?"

"Who knows. Stan got lonely and wanted something to do so he bought one. Turned out to be haunted." Dipper folded his arms and looked away from Mabel. " Anyways what am I supposed to do? I can't sleep!"

"I think," Mabel paused before getting up, "You just need to calm down and wait until morning to deal with this. If you want to stay up, whatever that's cool. But you're way too anxious Dipper…" She gave him a small smile and a quick loving jab to the shoulder. "Find a way to calm down."

Mabel stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Well anyways, I have some batteries to find!"

Mabel raced off into the kitchen. Through the wall he heard the clang of a metal pan hitting the floor and a "Ouch! Stupid cooking oil!" from the kitchen.

"Yep. That confirms it. It's time travel."

* * *

 **There you go! Its done! And WAYYYYY too short. Oh well. One more chapter in this part. Sorry about the long wait times. In all honesty, I just felt like I had written myself into a corner. But in actuality I had to work harder than before to make a good chapter here. I THINK its a good chapter anyways.**

 **Well whatever. Don't forget to review yada yada. I hope you all enjoyed. I know this means nothing but I hope to have part 3 done by next week! See you in two months!**


	10. Save State - Part 3

**Hello hello, again again! I'm back with another terribly late update. My only excuse is procrastination.**

 **I don't exactly LIKE how this chapter ended. It feels rushed and kind of sloppy. I seem to say that a lot, but this one feels like it was poorly planned.**

 **I do think however, that the next chapter will be quite interesting.**

 **If you want a hint for what it's about, it has to do with dimension hopping :)**

 **Side note: I am thinking of doing a 'Writers Thoughts' or something every update to chronicle how I improve as a writer and more importantly, what I was thinking about when I was writing and how I wanted to have everything turn out.**

 **Also, I did not proof read this chapter. I will do it in the morning and fix a few mistakes. Too tired right now. Edit: Proof reading done! Sorry about that folks.**

 **Other than that quick update, onto reviews!**

 **TweenisodeOrange:** It's a shortie but a goodie. You do have to work hard in writing, otherwise no one would ever write more than a few chapters! I hope you are able to finish the chapter soon.

 _ **Thank you! Yes you certainly do have to work hard in writing. It's a constant process of revisions and rewording and honestly, it's the most tiring thing I have ever done (Hyperbole). And I love it to death.**_

 **Meladi1:** You know, it's incredible how skeptical Mabel is being... Like they have experienced time travel before and Soos first gf was a computer game girl that tried to KILL 'EM. God Damn it Mabel, just believe hiiiiiim *slaps both her cheeks and smack a sticker with 'BELIEVE IT' on her face*

 _ **While I do agree that I wrote Mabel a *bit* to sceptical, it was suppose to show how the passage of time, or lack thereof, affected Dipper and emphasize that there really isn't any true evidence to the fact that he time traveled other than his word on the matter. Maybe it didn't come across that way, but that's what I was going for. Will have to work on that…**_

 **Smiles1998:** I'm thinking that Dipper just has to look for something different or do something different when he time travels. Maybe then the outcome will be different. Not gamer logic but my logic. Anyway, I had a fun prom and an even better graduation. Loved this chapter and I look forward to what you can do with this. Great job!

 _ **Glad to hear the prom went well. Those can get a little wild ;)**_

 _ **When it comes down to the butterfly effect and how it would work in a situation such as this, you are completely right. In fact...**_

 **CiaoFromItaly:** TIME TRAVEL! YAY A NEW CHAPTER! MYSTERIOUS NERDTENDO GAME CONSOLE! Also is the chapter titles a play on slave state? Or is that just coincidental? I really love this fic. 3

As always, I look forward to more.

 _ **I'm ashamed to say I felt proud for coming up with that joke. Oh well.**_

 _ **It was actually a reference to well… Save States. Which are basically save files you can make at any time when using emulators for games. They are also another name for just regular save files.**_

 **Gamelover41592:** Time travel combined with a video game that's new wonder how they'll get out of this?

 _ **You will just have to wait and see!**_

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter! I sure hope it came out in a timely fashion because I do these reviews before I even write the next chapter and I have no clue!**

 **Also. I have absolutely no clue how to write Candy and Grenda. And I hate it. I'll figure it out at some point. Probably after rewatching the series, but they don't get much time here because… Well I suck at writing them and I want to at least TRY to do the characters justice.**

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Dipper, along with Mabel, Grenda, and Candy, all sat in the twins bedroom. They were seated around what seemed to be the only board game Mabel owned, _"Calling all Boys!"_ and Dipper was trying his best to ignore them.

He was absolutely exhausted. Since his body had gotten absolutely no sleep, His body would continue to try to subtly nudge him into drifting off any chance it would get. Sure, if it had been last summer, he would have been use to not getting any sleep. His record of going without sleep was 5 days last time they visited! But that was last summer. It had been almost a full year since then and his body had gotten use to having a full night's sleep every night.

The only way he could fathom making it through the evening was subjecting him to the worst form of torture imaginable.

Staying awake during his sisters sleep over.

"Seven!" Mabel shouted as she observed the two dice she had just rolled. She moved her character seven spaces and proceeded to put the plastic phone to her ear. What sounded like a 30 year old man trying way too hard to sound like a surfer dude.

"Mabel! Why are you ignoring me? I want to be with you! Please answer back!"

"Yes! Playing hard to get worked!" Mabel shouted as she added another tally mark to her paper. "Another boy for the list!"

"Dang…" Candy said as she crossed her arms "I wanted Randy for myself."

The girls all laughed as Dipper tried to drown out their antics. He once again focused on his journal. He began to write.

" _It seems as if the NES I found in the shack has some sort of power infused with it. Whenever someone uses the save function on it, it seems to save your progress in real life as well as in the game. After the individual who saved in the game dies in real life, they wake up in their body the last time they saved. All of this information is currently speculation as no real tests have been run on its features..."_

Looking down at what he had written, he decided it was enough for now. He made a quick sketch of an old NES before turning his attention to a fresh page and began to write down everything he knew on the creature that seemed to have killed him twice in a row now.

" _Creature: Unknown_

 _This creature seems to appear only in dreams. It uses sound to disorient its prey before pouncing on it. From experience I can tell you it wields sharp claws and teeth. Only appears after prey falls asleep"_

That… Wasn't much in all honesty. He drew a big question mark for its picture in erasable pencil and closed his journal.

He really wanted to sleep. However he forced himself to endure through the evening.

"Oooooh! Jeremy is calling!" Grenda screamed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Dipper you probably just had a bad dream"

"No I didn't! I had the same dream twice Pacifica!"

The mystery trio sat together outside the town's Ice Cream shop chatting amongst themselves. Pacifica had joined them after being called by Mabel to join them. Dipper sat enjoying his vanilla ice cream while Mabel and Pacifica sat on the other side of the bench with Rocky Road and Sherbert respectively.

"Like… I guess it's possible. This is gravity falls after all." Pacifica finished a spoon full of ice cream as she dodged some of the ice cream Dipper had flung at her after point at her with his spoon.

"That's my point! Not to mention time travel isn't a new thing to us." Dipper ate what remained of his ice cream off of his spoon. Mabel sat silently listening to their conversation as she chewed on a cold nut found in her desert.

"Wait, you guys have time traveled before? When did that happen?" Pacifica asked, always curious to hear about the twins previous antics.

"Remember when you tried to eat Waddles?" Mabel interrupted.

"Yea… Sorry about that." Pacifica said as Mabel continued to pay attention to her ice cream.

"Well Dipper and I went on a whole time traveling adventure trying to stop him from hitting Wendy in the face with a baseball."

"Why was he hitting her in the face with a baseball?"

"Because he throws worse than Bill Bergen's."

"No Mabel! It was because a series of complex algorithms that always lead me to hitting her in the face with a baseball no matter how hard I tried to stop it!" Dipper now flung ice cream at Mabel, who scraped it off her face with disgust.

"Why didn't you just… Not throw the baseball?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper stared at her and dropped his spoon, before looking down at his feet rejected and seemingly whispering something to himself continuously.

"I think… I think you broke my bother." Mabel said completely astonished.

"I thought he was suppose to be the smart one?" Pacifica said looking confused.

"Oh he is, it's just that he gets so worked up into schemes sometimes that he doesn't see the obvious answer."

"Noted" Pacifica noded. "Anyways, if you have a monster problem, are you gonna hunt it?" Pacifica asked, snapping Dipper back into reality. "You said it only appears in dreams right? Maybe we can have you fall asleep and wake you up if anything happens. That way we can study it!"

"Hmm… That might just work." Dipper flung is fist forward as if he were flicking his spoon. However, he realized his spoon was in fact, on the ground. Chuckling a bit before regaining his composure, he said "Meet at the Mystery Shack tonight."

* * *

"There. I laid out a comfy bed for my sleeping princess." Mabel formed a heart with her hands and gestured to the bed while giggling with delight.

Dippers face hung dejected as he shamefully walked towards the bed. "Shut up Mabel"

"Aww it sounds like sleeping beauty is cranky. No sleep in two days will do that to ya!"

Ignoring his sister's laugh, along with the small chuckle that came from the other end of the room where Pacifica stood, he laid back in the bed. "Remember, if it seems like i'm stirring or in pain, wake me up. Even though I saved the game, I would rather not die." Dipper, in preparation, had saved his 'game' right before entering the room. This way he could complete the experiment many times over without having to risk going back in time."

"Right-o Dip-stick! Now go to bed!" Mabel sat down in a chair in the other corner of the room. Dipper would have argued about the name, but he was too tired from staying up so long. Slowly, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _Tall grass surrounded him on all sides._

 _However this time, he was ready for it. With vigor he sprinted through the grass with all his might._

' _I need to find a way to get out of this predicamen-' But before he could finish his thought, he found himself on the floor. He had tripped over something while running._

 _Darkness once again consumed him._

* * *

He awoke with a start. He sat on the couch with the television on and the game open.

"Dipper! Get up here!" Mabel called from upstairs.

He had died again.

"Oh well. Lets try again."

* * *

"Right-o Dip-stick! Now go-"

Mabel was unable to finish her sentence as the incredibly tired looking Dipper covered her mouth with his hand.

"Mabel I have heard you say that 37 times now. This experiment is not going well."

Mabel looked to her brother inquisitively before realizing what he meant. "Well have you tried anything different yet?"

Dipper did not face his sister and instead walked over to the bed. He fell back first onto the sheets and laid down. "Mabel I have tried everything in the book. From standing there to laying down in hopes of taking away its ability to come up from behind me. Even then I didn't see the damn thing after it flung dust into my eyes."

Pacifica stopped leaning on the wall and walked over. Obviously worried about Dippers current state.

"Alright Dipper. Give us a an idea on what happens when you fall asleep? What do your surroundings look like."

Dipper laughed. "I could paint a full color painting i've seen it so many times." His face turned serious. "But if you want me to describe it… I would say the only way I could would be a field. I always appear in a clearing, a circular clearing, and all around me is tall grass. Nothing else in sight. When I try to run, I always get tripped and when I stay still or try to focus on what is attacking me, the sounds of its approach come from all sides of me. It's just… Weird."

Mabel stroked a beard she was thankful she didn't have and pondered what he had said for a moment. "Well we know one thing, the only thing linking you and this 'monster' is the dream right? What if it has to sleep as well to have access to your head too!" Mabel concluded.

Dipper thought for a moment. "Well it's certainly plausible, but how would we find it?"

Mabel rose to her feet and pointed to the heavens with her pointer finger. "Simple! We just look for a clearing with a big monster in it!"

* * *

"Mabel this is ridiculous."

"You say that about everything i ever suggest Dipper! Let me be the smart one for once!"

"We were just in this forest yesterday! We saw nothing!"

Mabel had practically dragged Dipper half the way here much to his protests. She seemed to have forgotten Pacifica who just watched in silence as the two bickered.

' _How did these two survive a summer together? Between Dipper's lust for the supernatural-'_ She paused her thought process for a moment before decided that was probably the best word to describe it, _'-and Mabel's love for adventure and trying new and dangerous things… Any normal person would have been abducted by gnomes by now!'_

"Things can change Dipper! Besides we didn't explore the whole forest!"

"Mabel the forest stretches from here to the other side of Oregon! We can't explore the whole forest! Besides what are the odds we just stumble upon the exact same field from in my drea-"

Dipper was cut off by Mabel who had shoved him forward. He found himself standing on a hill facing what seemed to be a field of tall grass. In the middle of it, was a clearing that seemed completely circular.

"How did you find this?" Dipper asked, still facing towards the field instead of his sister. His face ajar with shock.

"Apple Maps!" Mabel screamed.

"I don't believe you." Dipper commented back.

"What you don't think I can find a field with a circle in the middle on a GPS?"

"No, I don't believe you used Apple Maps to find it."

Mabel huffed. "Fine! I used Google."

"Does it really matter?!" Pacifica shouted while trying to hold back a laugh. "This is the spot isn't it Dipper?"

"Well…" He paused for a moment, stroking the beard he wished he could grow. "I don't exactly know what it looks like from above. But I guess?"

"Great!" Mabel said with joy. "Now all you have to do is go back to sleep!"

"What is sleeping going to help with this?!"

"We can find the thing that's bothering you while you're asleep!"

"Why would moving where I sleep help us!?"

"Because this is the meeting point Dipper! This is where everything is taking place in your mind! Maybe if we observe it, we can figure out how whatever is doing this to you is succeeding!"

"I..." Dipper wanted to object, but her reasoning seemed sound. Couldn't hurt to try after all.

Actually it would probably hurt a lot if he failed, but at least he would come back.

"Alright…"

Mabel squealed before grabbing his hand and leading him to the center of the circle. She laid out a blanket onto the ground and motioned for him to rest. Dipper, reluctantly, lied down on the bag before setting his head down, and falling asleep.

He was tired.

* * *

"So… what do we do now?" Pacifica asked.

"We wait." Mabel answered. "But first!" She started while a very large grin forming on her face. "We should stick his hand in some hot water!"

* * *

 _Tall grass surrounded him on all sides._

 _He was once again in the field. As he got to his feet, a sound began to encircle him on all sides…_

* * *

"Mabel he got up."

Pacifica and Mabel had been watching Dipper for what seemed like an hour. After sticking his hand in hot water had done nothing, they played the occasional game of sticks on their own and Mabel even braided Pacifica's hair as it was getting in her face and getting annoying. He hadn't moved, he hadn't stirred, nothing came around him at all. They were alone in this field in the dead of night.

Then, all of a sudden, he seemed to stand up of his own accord. While his eyes were still closed, his head turned left and right as if he were looking around. His face showed a sign of concern, yet his eyes remained closed.

Mabel walked closer to him. Waving her hand across his face, he didn't even seem to acknowledge it. Instead, his movements became more frantic as he seemed to anxiously look for something.

"Mabel… Do you... hear something?"

Pacifica seemed to whisper the last part.

All around them, the sound of grass being trampled could be heard.

* * *

' _It was happening again' he thought._

 _He tried to make a sound. Yet nothing escaped his lips. In fact he found he could not even open them. At the center of the field, sounds encircled him. Once again the noise of grass being trampled on all of his sides filled his ears. It seemed to get closer and closer, yet once again he could not make out where it came from._

 _Once again, he frantically looked around as if to find the ever elusive terror. Yet no matter how he tried, he could not locate it._

 _In a flash, he seemed to hear something behind him coming closer, before he could say anything, he was struck in the back. Slowly, darkness encircled him._

* * *

He woke screaming. His face covered in worry and sweat. But something seemed different this time.

A large weight lay on his back. His face was in the dirt, and an audible gasp could be heard nearby.

Standing up, he realized his sister was the weight on his back. By they way she was positioned, it appeared as if she had pushed him.

'Pushed me? Pushed me from where?!'

It was then he looked towards the inner circle where a large cylindrical figure loomed. Standing maybe 15 feet tall, the monster towered over the concerned children. It was ordained with both a light and dark green which encompassed its body. It's eyes however stood out like a star in the night's sky. Completely black, and void of emotion. It's face hovered over a spot he assumed he once stood. It's jay completely open and facing towards the dirt.

It was a snake.

A rather large snake, but a snake none the less. It towered over the crew as they all looked at it with aww. It did not seem to notice them. Instead, it rose itself up. No longer staring at the ground, its face rose up and its tongue spit itself out but for a moment before being consumed by its large mouth. Still, it did not acknowledge them.

Dipper, in his infinite wisdom and curiosity, yelled at it.

"Hey! Snake… Thing… What the hell do you want?!"

Its face darted to his position. As it did this, he could feel a presence he knew as Mabel move behind his back. Silently cursing the cowardice, he looked forward and called again.

"Can you speak?"

The words from the reptilians mouth seem to slither as he spoke.

" _Who speaks to me? No prey I have hunted before has understood a tongue."_

"My name is Dipper... " He cleared his throat "Dipper Pines."

"What is yours?"

" _Names are irrelevant. I was not aware that I hunted sentient life. My condolences for any harm I may have put you into._

 _Would you know where I am?"_

"Before I tell you that, give me your name!" Dipper commanded "I gave you mine so it only seems fitting to do the same!"

Dipper was already tracing the beast in his journal. Mabel looked at Dipper dumbfounded. Pacifica looked impressed.

" _I… I have not had a name in many generations. Many times I have slept through entire civilizations. I remember this tongue in fact. However I assumed it would have been wiped out since I had fallen asleep once more."_

"Well that's helpful. If you want a name, you can call yourself the 'Sleeping Serpent.' I mean that's what im calling you in my journal."

The snake seemed to laugh, before slowly bowing his head. _"Very well. I believe the name fits me."_

"Alrighty then…" Dipper marked down his thoughts in his journal, before proposing another question.

"Why were you hunting me?"

" _I do not hunt for food like most normal beasts. My body is riddled with fatigue day in and day out and I can not stay awake for more than a day. My digestive system has adapted to this fact and can digest foods over many centuries if the prey is big enough. However, due to my fatigue. I am not able to move from my place more than a few feet. Thus, I must attract prey to my circle here in which I slowly encircle them on all sides and when the time is right, strike them from behind as to not endanger myself from being injured."_

" _I do not wish to harm sentient life. All that I wish for is a meal so that my existence my go on." It should not be too difficult to obtain."_

"Well…That's interesting. But how the hell did you kill me if I was in the Mystery Shack the whole time?"

" _I am able to send out a call to a near organism. This call will not affect them until the next time they go to sleep. When they do, it will attract them to this spot as they sleep and thus they will travel here. Most times unconsciously. When they arrive I encircle them from all sides with my body not allowing them to know where I am coming from, and strike when the time is right."_

" _Have you entered this forest recently? It may simple instance of you being the first to hear my call._

"Huh… Yea I guess we did…"

Dipper looked to the snake. It's completely black eyes almost blinding. He dared to ask one more question.

"Would it be possible for you to make me **Not** your target?"

" _Certainly. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I will find another prey soon. Do not worry about me."_

"Right… Well I think we will be on our way."

Somewhat shaken, the mystery trio packed up their things, and left.

"Well that ended rather nicely…"

The team was currently back in the Mystery Shack doing a quick rundown of what they had experienced.

"I still think you are lying about dying a bunch Dipper. But that snake thing was pretty cool. Seemed like a nice guy."

Mabel kicked her feet back and forth as she laid her head on her crossed arms. They sat at a desk as Dipper furiously wrote in his book.

"Do you think that thing was lying to you?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't think so. I guess we'll find out tonight." He let out a small chuckle before his expression turned grim.

"I guess…" Pacifica said. Her voice dripping with concern. "But I just feel like he was hiding something from us. And I don't think it was good."

"What it was it's over now!" Mabel said cheerfully. "Come on we don't have to worry about it! Just lock Dipper in a room and i'm sure he will be fine."

"Yea…Well i'm honestly beat. I'm off to bed. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Pacifica had already called her dad and informed him she would be staying over at the Shack with Mabel. After exchanging good nights, they went upstairs while Dipper retired to the couch.

As he walked closer to the room, he noticed that the light from the TV was still on. Entering the room, he saw Soos engaged in deadly combat with the enemies in a certain Nintendo game. Grunts could be heard as he furiously pushed buttons desperate to win.

"You're going down Ganon! Face my furry!" He screamed dealing the final blow and, in turn finishing the game. He realized he was in presence of company and turned to Dipper a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh… Hey dude! I finished the game… I think I may have reset your save and all. Sorry about that."

"Oh no…"

* * *

 _In the middle of the forest, there was a large patch of grass. In the center, a large snake lay dying._

 _Unable to obtain a meal for himself, he sat wondering if he made the right decision when sparing those children. Ones he barely knew and no one would ever know died here. Most likely would not amount to much and would be but a footnote in history at best._

 _He thought of the wind that rushed by his face as the boy had been saved by another child. One who he didn't know even the gender of. The desperation that filled their whole entire being in their attempt to save their friend. What he assumed a friend at least._

' _How would they have felt of you took their life?' He reasoned with himself._

' _You made the correct choice. In the end, you lived by your ideals. That is all that anyone can ever wish for. Rest now. After over 2 millennia of it, you should be use to the sensation._

* * *

 **Longest chapter yet, and probably my least favorite. I like how it ended, but the way the story came to be felt rushed and sloppy. Something to improve on in writing.**

 **Anyways rate and review. Like I said I will proof read this in the morning. Sorry for the grammar mistakes as of now.**

 **Edit: I just realized I forgot to add in the line breaks. Making this pretty unreadable. Wow. I'm terrible. Sorry about that folks. They are added in now.**


	11. A Blond Who Leapt Through Time - Part 1

**Hello hello!**

 **Hopefully a quick update. I don't know yet. But I have a few questions and announcements.**

 **There will be swears this chapter. Only for a few lines though. Stories rated T though so you should come in expecting them every once in awhile. These are real swears. Not something like "Hell" or "damn." This will probably be the last warning since I really don't think they are needed anyways. However they will pretty much only come from adult characters and even then only when appropriate.**

 **First off, I have been thinking on starting another story having to do with the Clone Wars.**

 **After Star Wars London and specifically the Ashoka's Untold Tales panel, I got back on a Star Wars binge. I've been writing down a few ideas already and after THAT specific part of the panel involving the clones (If you watched it, you will know what I mean) I was thinking of writing my take on how it may have went down.**

 **If anyone is into Star Wars, i'd love to know if you would like to see it or not. Just curious.**

 **Second thing, I feel like I rely too much on page breaks when writing. I wanted to know if it was hard to follow or not and if you think breaking up the story and switching from P.O.V to P.O.V along with being dropped into different scenarios works well or poorly as a written work. Believe it or not, this is the first story I have EVER written so I genuinely am learning as I go and am trying to make every chapter better than the last.**

 **And please, if you really do think it hurts the chapters, tell me. I think reviews on are great and really supportive, but I find that they don't ever… Actually give criticism? Or at least they only do on a full moon.**

 **Again i'm not against being given support and I truly appreciate it, but if you feel like something could be improved upon, please tell me.**

 **AND QUICK EDIT HOLY WHAT THAT JOURNAL 3 PAGE WTF HE THINKS SHE SMELLS NICE! HE HAD A VIBE!**

 **CODE RED PEOPLE THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL SHIPPERS TO BATTLE STATIONS THE S.S. DIPIFICA IS OUT OF THE HARBOR!**

 **Anyways, onto reviews!**

 **F** **ereality:** Another great chapter. The only part that felt rushed to me was Soos playing the game.

Keep up the good work and have fun writing.

 _ **Reading it back now. Yea… That's pretty rushed. I don't plan on getting rid of save game and all, and it will come back in the future, but I needed a resolution and I thought Soos playing the game would have been pretty funny. In hindsight, I think it was a good idea, I just needed to write it better.**_

 **G** **amelover41592:** Awesome job on this chapter and nice work with Dipper being a parselmouth and the legend of Zelda reference

 _ **Wasn't my intention to have him be a parselmouth, I did think about it when I was writing, and it was an inspiration, however the snake and Dipper were both speaking English in that scene. I should have made that more clear. As for Zelda, that was simply part of the arc as a whole, so it should have been expected. But thank you!**_

 **CiaoFromItaly:** Well that ended kind of depressingly. But I liked that the Serpent had morals.

 _ **When I was brainstorming for how I was going to end this chapter and how it was suppose to resolve, I knew from the start that the monster was going to be a serpent of**_

 _ **some kind. I had hinted towards it in early chapters with how the serpent "killed" Dipper and all, however I didn't know how I was going write his character.**_

 _ **I thought of having a cool fight scene where the trio fought the beast and took it down, however I didn't really want him to be an antagonist in the end and wanted him to be a sympathetic character. Of course, you can do that with an antagonist and technically he already WAS the antagonist but I wanted him to be a… Kind snake I guess? One you would feel bad for. I knew he was going to die in the end. That I had planned from the beginning. However I needed to figure out how I was going to write him in the small time he had to make him a sympathetic character.**_

 _ **I came up with the idea of a serpent who lived for quite a long time. One who was simply living out of habit rather than for his benefit. After all, he eats like, once every millenia then falls asleep. At first, he was very childish and snooty since he hadn't come into contact with many humans and all. My original feeling was that he could be cracking jokes left and right and not really paying attention and would eventually have the kid sneak out without him noticing and he would die that night because he just wouldn't stop talking to his imaginary audience. However this seemed pretty stupid to me after brainstorming and I threw the idea out. Not only did he feel annoying, but his death wouldn't have been impactful. Something I didn't want.**_

 _ **What I did in the end was I made him wise and docile when he talked to humans. He had lived for a long time and despite living on the west coast of the U.S, and therefor only having around 400ish years to meet humans who spoke english, I made him speak English. Cause screw it I can have one plot hole to get this ball rolling amirite?**_

 _ **Since it was Gravity Falls, monsters could have been around for quite a long time. A snake who was able to live for millennia after millennia would have a lot of time to debate with himself subconsciously while he was asleep. From this I came up with the idea of him sacrificing his life by not eating the kids. Realizing extending his already ridiculously long life span would in turn take away from these childrens already short lives. I think he turned out pretty well in the end.**_

 _ **Wow that was rambly. Oh well. Glad you liked the ending and the character though!**_

 **Smiles1998:** Whoa. That ending was intense and mysterious. I can't help but wonder what trouble Soos resetting the Save will do to Dipper. Great job!

 _ **Thanks! I mean, they still have the console. The only trouble is that Dipper can now die and Soos can't.**_

 _ **But you'll just have to see!**_

 **Briar Smith:** Can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve, both you as the writer and Bill. Also, your story slowly strengthened my Pacifica and Dipper ship. I don't know why…

 _ **Oh sweet summer child. We haven't even started yet.**_

 _ **Nah but i'm glad you are enjoying it so much. I love Pacifica's character as I feel as if it is the rich and snooty blond done the best it can be. She started as a series antagonist and in just two episodes, had the whole damn fan base saying "damn girl you tragic."**_

 _ **I could go on for hours about the creativeness and brilliant writing that went into every moment of screen time she had. Probably will at some point in one of these review responses. However for now, I am just going to leave you wanting more.**_

 **Zexo87:** Well I'm glad that's finally solved. I kinda feel bad for the snake though.

 _ **That's the emotion i'm trying to invoke! Ironically, the best thing to hear from your fans is that they cried at your writing. Seems like it would make you a bad person huh?**_

 _ **You probably didn't cry, but you get the idea. Feeling sad and all.**_

 **Meowing Cat:** Great chapter! Criticism? I feel like dipper wouldn't say things like "what the hell." Update soon!

 _ **Nah man. Get with the times! This is the new**_ _ **Edgy**_ _ **13 year old Dipper! He's cool with saying "What the Hell?!" in extreme circumstances when he's shocked!**_

 _ **But honestly, I have to disagree. I haven't been using swears in this story so far as to show that the kids, the characters we spend the most time with, are still innocent and all that. The adults have said nothing more than "What the hell," however that makes sense considering we have not had very much time with them as characters and when we have, they have been somber moments and times where it simply wouldn't fit. However if the time came along, they would definitely swear.**_

 _ **Dipper on the other hand, had the perfect time to express his surprise in a more "Grown up" way. Not saying swearing is grown up, in fact its rather juvenile and childish. However that one simple word shows that, this is serious business. Dipper, even in his more mature form, is to the point where he is saying stuff like that.**_

 _ **IDK. That is my take on the character.**_

 **Bill's Remnant:** I'M BACK! I needed a little break from you pathetic humans. I met some friends in the Nightmare Realm. Have you ever heard of an OUROBOROS? They are some interesting creatures. Never-ending pain and misery...I need to hire a few of them...

Kbrhfjvf ag ffgu, wk qsb vv tpier.

Ovukswsi wk ij ywhv, zh uoh ss cffiyvn ucxb kc lvy xfpier.

Ovukswsi wk qicr, jh tof py sisbvr tm u wwss,

Nvshymss wj vgbyjh, jh tof pytcns r zaol.

Nvbhvjwf cj dvfv, wl que pf qffjijkse pp rsfeestg,

Sil hbv goobs gt mzb jhjsdt cj qpfiihhyu pz wkg uchjsrivbusm.

 _ **Whatever is lost, it can be found. Whatever is up high, it can be brought down to the ground. Whatever is cold, it can be burned by a fire, whatever is honest, it can become a liar. Whatever is pure, it can be corrupted by darkness, but the snake of sin itself is corrupted by its consequences.**_

 _ **Quite the bit of poetry you got there. If I was to give you some construcive criticism myself, I would say you may want to remove a few of those "it and is" words. They just bulk up the flow.**_

 _ **If I was to rewrite it, here is how I would do it.**_

 _ **What is lost, can be found. What is up high, can be brought down. Whatever is cold, can be burned by a fire. Whatever is honest, can become a liar. Whatever is pure, can be corrupted by darkness, but the snake of sin itself is corrupted by consequences.**_

 _ **Makes it flow better ya know? Anyways, good little code. I do these on my own with the little hint you give every time you post. Keep em coming.**_

 _ **And as a side note, don't hire the ouroboros. They are terrible for your money as they just eat themselves before you can even use them.**_

 **That's all of em! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Pacifica with an audible "Oof!" landed feet first onto the ground. Luckily she had been ready as she came out of the portal she hand been whisked away in. Otherwise she would've had to reclean her clothing after washing it just this morning. Regaining her balance after wobbling a bit, she observed her very green surroundings.

By the looks of it, she was in one of Gravity Falls many forests. Or at least, a forest in general. "What the heck happened?" She muttered to herself, before beginning to walk forward through the pine trees that encompassed her. "Uggh! What was Dipper thinking! Moving some stupid ancient stones has never worked out for anyone before!"

Staying in the forest at night was usually a pretty bad idea. At least while all by yourself. She didn't recognise where she was, however just heading in one direction would lead her at least to a break in the tree line. From there she could find her way back.

' _Good idea Pacifica.'_ she thought to herself. With that, she kicked a rock out of her way, and began the trek.

She hadn't noticed it when she left the house, but it was a beautiful day outside. The sun wasn't blaring down on the world but instead gave a ray of comforting warmth. A small breeze flew through the trees and, to her annoyance, blew her hair into her face.

Quickly straightening it as much as she could, she grabbed a hair tie and put it into a ponytail. Sure, it wasn't as good looking and _fashionable_ as it being let down, but at least she could see where she was going.

Reaching a breaking point in the treeline, she found herself on a road. A dirt road, but a road. To her left, the road continued to what looked like a town. To her right however, she spotted a somewhat triangular building with signs all over it and a 'S' that had fallen to the ground.

"Well at least I didn't teleport far from civilization."

"Oh and the Mystery Shack is close by too."

With as much haste as she could muster, she sped towards the run down hovel. Coming into the clearing, she stopped in front of the building, and took breaths to

Many times she had come to this old building throughout the short time she had known the twins. At first she regretted even coming near the place. Wanting nothing to do with what she considered a peasant's house. A place below her stature. However, when her parents fought, before her mother left Pacifica and her father for themselves, she was seldom to find another place to take refuge when the fights reached a level too large for her young mind to manage.

Thoughts and faint pictures filled her mind as she began to remember the first time she had traveled to the Mystery Shack to get away from the fighting at home.

It had been just after the family had moved into the small apartment and a few weeks after the twins had left town. Her parents had frequently gotten into fights for the last week over their financial situation and Pacifica found herself right in the middle of it. She had learned to head to her room whenever they broke out, however this time she was there right when it started and found herself petrified. Unable to move as swears were thrown left and right by her parents completely oblivious to her.

"Preston I don't care if the entire town hates you! Find a fucking job and pay the bills! We can't just live off of what we have left from selling the mansion forever!"

She normally didn't hear her mother swear. She had always been told it was "undignified" and that only "peasants" used that kind of language.

"I keep telling you this! I've already looked for one all over town! The only jobs I could find were entrance level and they didn't pay enough to support only **one** of us working!"

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"It means you should find one too! Or is supporting your family not worth breaking a nail?"

"If it's for you and that mistake of a daughter then definitely not!"

Silence hung in the air as Preston's face filled with anger. Marching closer to his wife he was about to say something when he spotted another blond behind her. Eyes filling with tears.

Before he could say anything, the rush of light yellow had fled the kitchen where he and his wife had been fighting. His mind deciding he could talk to Pacifica later, turned back to his wife and continued to argue.

Pacifica ran through the streets of Gravity Falls. In her former years, she could have retreated to another wing of her manor. Had one of the butlers talk to her and comfort her. Maybe even make some ice cream and cry to herself in her room.

However she no longer had a chance to do any of those things. Her house was tiny, the butlers were left with the mansion, and her room was right above the kitchen. She would hear them through the floor.

The world around her turned to a blur. Left foot after the right, she moved without thinking. Sprinting in whatever direction she was pointed towards. Green encompassed her surroundings. The green of pine trees. Still, she continued. Blocking out the world around her. Eventually, she arrived at a triangularly shaped building. One that she recognised as the twins former home of the Mystery Shack.

Slowing herself down, she made her way to the steps to the gift shop, took a seat, and began to cry. Despite her attempts to remain silent, content to suffer alone and to keep her sadness contained and to just go on living her life, she cried.

And her cried went unanswered. For several painful minutes, she sat alone. She wanted help. She truly did. However she was too insecure to reach for it. So instead, she suffered internally.

"Hey… What's wrong Ms. Northwest?"

Shocked to hear her name, she looked up towards where the gentle, womanly voice had come from.

Standing behind her, right by the door to the Mystery Shack, was a young girl. No older than 20, she wore a light purple top with white polkadots and white short shorts. Looking to her face revealed her brown hair that was tied in a pony tail and green eyes. A concerned smile covered her face as she looked onto Pacifica, waiting for an answer.

Pacifica had not meant to bother anyone with her ordeal. Quickly standing up, she tried to run away back towards the forest. However before she could get anywhere near the trees, or even off the deck for that matter, the woman reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey wait!" She cried, "What happened Pacifica? I'm sure it will help to talk about it."

Ever so embarrassed, Pacifica turned away from the friendly voice. For much of her life she had learned to suppress her emotions. Sure every once in awhile she would cry into a butler's shoulder, but now she didn't even have the comforting staff of the Northwest Mansion to help her out.

As the woman guided her down to a seat on one of the steps, they both sat in silence as the sun set over the pines. The wind was but a whisper and her cries were soft and tired.

"Would you like to talk about it now?" The woman asked. Her voice filled with motherly concern.

Barely able to cough up an answer, she silently cried through her words as she recounted the events that had transpired maybe just an hour ago. All though her tale, the lady sat holding her hand. Quietly listening and giving a compassionate smile.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Ms. Northwest." The woman voice filled with remorse and understanding. "I can't help in this area, but I hope just talking about it helps." A small smile formed on the face of the kind woman. "Here" she held out a hand for Pacifica to take. "Why don't you come inside and I can make you some hot chocolate? It always helped me calm down when I was younger."

Pacifica reached out for the kind womans hand. Taking it, she was lead off into the bowels of the Mystery Shack. A place she had never been even when the twins had been here.

For what seemed like quite a long time, the two talked. Idle chit chat, drama and romance, what was on TV, it didn't really matter to Pacifica, she just felt like she was safe and cared for.

When it finally came time to go, she and the woman met outside the back door to the Mystery Shack. Thanking her for her time and the hot chocolate, she waved goodbye and headed off towards the exit of the clearing. However, when she remembered she had forgotten something, she turned back and yelled to the figure on the porch.

"Hey! What's your name?" She called into the fresh mountain air.

"My names Melody!" She shouted back. "Nice to finally meet you Ms. Northwest!

She was broken out of her dream by footsteps coming from behind her. Grunts of exhaustion and pain could be heard and before she could turn, she heard a cry of "Watch out!" and found herself on the floor, pushed down by _someone._

Looking up, she noticed what looked like a tree with legs and hands running at a very small figure. To the other side stood another figure of equal height and size flipping pages of a notebook.

'Finally!" She thought. 'How did those twins get a tree monster after them? Ah it doesn't matter. At least they are alright.'

"Oh for the love of- It's afraid of fire! " The figure with the book shouted.

'What.'

Pacifica snapped back into reality as the voice that definitely did NOT sound like Dipper barked orders to the other figure who looked quite a lot more masculine than she had realized before.

"Oh really poindexter?! Would have never thought!" The other one, who could now see was sporting a white shirt with red stripes, yelled back. They both looked about her age, maybe a year younger. Their voices were very high she noticed as well. However she could tell they were both definitely male.

"Don't give me that right now and just get a lighter or something!" The book wielder replied. Looking now at his apparel, he sported thick, square glasses and a leather jacket with tears all over it.

The striped shirt wearer ran back towards the shack and grabbed a flashlight off a couch outside of it. Turning it on he pointed it at the tree.

The treeman, probably thinking this device was used to project fire, hissed and cried, before fleeing the scene. Running as fast as it could, it fled through the trees. Knocking down one of its brethren in the process.

Both figures ran towards each other and simultaneously high fived. The shorter one, the one with the book, looked down to the previously mentioned object and began to feverishly write inside of it.

The taller one, the one with the striped shirt, looked towards her and greeted her. "Oh hey! Sorry about that! I ran into you while running away from that thing."

He pointed towards the forest, and the hole caused by the monster, and smiled.

Without a moment's notice, he ran up to her and began to shake her hand. Opening up his mouth and extinguishing his smile for but a moment, he spoke once more.

"Stanley Pines! What brings you to the Mystery Shack?"

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOH BOY DIS GUN BE GUD**

 **This chapter was originally going to be longer believe it or not. However I didn't like how it ended so I cut it out.**

 **Oh well. I had a blast writing the start of this and I have already started on the next part. This chapter is going to be great. I can feel it in my bones.**

 **As always, rate and review! Any criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **Extra little thing BTW. This chapter was sppose to be called A Door to a Different Time (And Space) but there wasn't enough room for it all. So it is abbreviated. Sorry bout that.**


	12. A Blond Who Leapt Through Time - Part 2

**So that whole Journal thing happened. That was fun.**

 **I got my own copy. I now know Dipper's real name.**

 **Soon… Very soon.**

…

…

…

 **Well that was weird. Sorry I wrote that really late at night. Guess I'll just leave that in.**

 **Yea. Journal happened. I read it, its great, it is now canon and therefore exists in my story. It disappeared somewhere in some park in Oregon and won't affect the plot in any way other than ideas.**

 **Right into reviews we shall go then!**

 **Gamelover41592:** good work on this chapter I look forward to seeing Pacifica time traveling among the other things

 _ **Thank you!**_

 **CiaoFromItaly:** But canonly Pacifica had been to the Mystery Shack before. At least three times. Once in Double Dipper, once in Northwest Mansion Noir, and once in Wierdmageddon Part 3.

Other than canon issues, this was a pretty good chapter. I want to hear more about what happened with Pacifica's family. But they should still have a considerable amount of money seeing as they "only have one pony now." (Pacifica's Mom). That meant that they still were higher class citizens, just not as high as ther were.

Sorry for that bit of speculation there.

Ok, ciao.

CiaoFromItaly

 _ **I don't think I said that Pacifica had never been to the shack. In fact, I think I said the exact opposite.**_

" _ **Many times she had come to this old building throughout the short time she had known the twins. At first she regretted even coming near the place. Wanting nothing to do with what she considered a peasant's house. A place below her stature. However, when her parents fought, before her mother left Pacifica and her father for themselves, she was seldom to find another place to take refuge when the fights reached a level too large for her young mind to manage."**_

 _ **I did however forget about Double Dipper till now, however that wasn't a problem anyways.**_

 _ **And as for Pacificas loss of wealth income, it has been a year and Preston has not been able to find a job. They have been running out of savings and because of that, no pony.**_

 _ **I don't mind a good bit of speculation though! Thanks for the review!**_

 **Fereality:** Well I still prefer the SS Wendip, but I've warmed up to the SS Dipcifica.

Only criticism is to possibly label the flashbash sequence with more than the previous paragraph's segway. I almost lost track of the time shift.

I like the ldea of using Melody as a big sister/surrogate mother for Pacifica. She could easily ground some of Pacifica's more materialistic and snarky personality traits. And are those the Relativity Falls Stans? Or did they find the fountain of youth while they traveled.

Keep up the good work and have fun writing.

 _ **Join the dark side! Come over to the S.S. Dipifica! It's practically canon now with the journal release! I promise! (Alex give me a definitive answer!)**_

 _ **I find it hard to judge how easy it is for someone to get lost in my own stories. It is just something I have to work on. It also doesn't help that I don't have a proof reader and instead rely on my own proofreading to get the job done.**_

 _ **That reminds me I need to get a beta reader.**_

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENT: CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN HOW TO DO THE BETA READING THING? AND IF YOU DO THAT, CAN YOU BE MY BETA READER?!**_

 _ **Thx**_

 _ **Yes, that is Relativity Falls since you asked. Might as well label it here. You will basically confirm it later in the chapter anyways.**_

 _ **I, also, love the idea of Melody being a surrogate mother to Pacifica. I really wish we had more of Melody in the series. I really liked her down to earth level headed character that helped to play a straight ma- woman to Soos. Their relationship is very sweet in general and so is her character.**_

 _ **I guess that is why she is in the fic to begin with.**_

 **Zexo87:** Okay... Count me thoroughly confused. Did Pacifica somehow cross into another dimension? I'm glad she now has Melody to go to for confidence (at least a version of her anyway).

 _ **Yes she crossed over into another dimension. It's a bit of a 'in medias res' kinda thing going on. And that version of Melody was in a flashback.**_

 **TheReturnToTheFalls:** I loved the ending. Honestly I was expecting something with reverse falls (not a huge fan of that) but this was way better! Keep up the good work! I can't wait to read more!

 _ **I, personally, love Reverse Falls. In fact, if I am to be honest with you, that is what I was originally going to have this story revolve around. But then I came up with the twins idea and the Relativity Falls idea popped into my mind and the rest is history.**_

 **Smiles1998:** Alternate timelines? YAY! I love how you showed the Northwest family problems. It was great and really in depth. Great job!

 _ **Thank you! I'm glad it was compelling.**_

 **MaBilluv:** I love your story, though I found out there were two other stories of the same title actually. Anyway, this chapter was cool, falling from a portal, finding that your (boy)friend's uncles are fighting a tree man, yep cool.

Lol, This story got me hooked like other stories i'm currently reading. Awesome

 _ **Yea… I kinda found out about that recently as well. Oh well. Can't change the title now. And I certainly can't think of a better one. Glad you are enjoying so far!**_

 **And that's all the reviews. Its been awhile hasn't it. Sorry about that. At some point i'll set up a schedule.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Sta- Stanley Pines…"

"That's the name! Don't overuse it!"

Pacifica found herself shaking the hand of a man who was currently fighting off sea monsters in the Arctic Ocean. Halfway across the world with his brother who was also standing mere feet away from her.

Not to mention they looked like they were both her age.

'So it's a time traveling portal ey?' She thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she returned the handshake of her friends great uncle and let go. She looked back over to the boys.

The taller one, Stanely as she was able to now identify, looked to be about 4' 11" (About one and a half meters) tall. His hair was rough and unkept and strangely reminded her of Dippers haircut. His striped shirt was untucked and his sleeves were rolled up.

Behind him, his brother, who she believed she heard Dipper once refer to as "Great Uncle Ford," wore glasses that looked like they were on their last legs. The coat he wore seemed somewhat out of place in the warm weather conditions of the summer, however it seemed to be a trend in the Pines family to wear multiple articles of clothing when it is the hottest. Under his arm sat a journal. One she assumed was like Dipper's.

He also had six fingers. That was something of note that set him apart from his brother.

"Earth to Blond Chick… You there?"

"Stanley! Don't call her 'Blond Chick'!" The boy in the coat, who she still did not know the full name of came in her defense.

"What? It's not wrong!" He called back defensively.

"Well it certainly isn't very tactful. Why don't you ask her for a name?"

Stanley slid back to his brother with a knowing look in his eyes. "What's this? My little brother knows how to talk to girls now does he? Well why don't you go say hi?" And with that, Stanley shoved his brother forward to meet her.

Looking a bit awkward and anxious, the other Stan coughed a bit and muttered a "hi" at her.

She couldn't hold back a laugh. Neither could his brother.

"Its not funny!" He whined to them both. Neither of them could hear him over their wails.

Wiping a tear from her eye and showing a face of sympathy for the now moping boy that stood in front of her, she offered her hand for a handshake. "My names uh… My names Paz."

He held out his hand and shook it ghost-handedly. "My names Standford. Pleasure to meet you."

His brother appeared behind him and started to nudge him in the side. "Look at you being all formal." His grin had not left them the whole time.

They both began to silently bicker to each other. Pacifica stood there somewhat dumbstruck.

'My God.' She thought to herself. 'They are practically clones of those two'

Stanley was slyly making jokes at his brothers expense as they squared off in as great of a battle of wits as two twelve year olds could manage. They had begun to completely ignore her.

Pacifica, realizing that she needed to get the attention of them once more, waved a bit to the twins.

The twins, who had derived into a bit of shoulder punching match, stood at attention when they realized that Pacifica was motioning for them.

"Sorry Ms. Paz… We just got distracted…" Ford spit out. "How may we help you?"

Paz thought for a moment how she should direct this.

"I need your help."

"With what?" Stanley asked.

"With the paranorma-"

"Sure we'll help."

Pacifica had to do somewhat of a double take after Stanley interrupted her. There was not an ounce of hesitation from Stanley. As soon as she had asked for it, he was willing to help.

"Just like that? Not even going to listen to what I need help with?!"

"We deal with the paranormal all the time! That's why you came to us right?" Stanley's smile all of a sudden grew rather wide. "Or did you come specifically looking for my brother?"

Pacifica let out a nervous laugh. "Stanley!" Ford shouted at him. "Would you please stop trying to hook me up with every girl you meet?"

"You gotta get a girlfriend someday genius! I'm just being a good wingman and helping you out! It's not my fault you won't step even in the same room as one!"

"That's becaus-!" However Stanford stopped and nervously looked towards Pacifica, before then looking towards Stanley again. "We will talk about this later. Right now, lets see what she needs help with."

Pacifica found herself at an impasse. She needed their help, but she couldn't affect the world too much with her presence there. After all, she was dealing with time travel.

'If you changed anything in the past,' She recounted Dipper explaining the events of his own time traveling adventure 'it could drastically change something in the future.'

She needed a cover story. One that wouldn't alert them of her being from the future while allowing her to explain her needs to them.

She quickly searched her mind for anything that she could use. A story Dipper had recounted one day. A tale from her youth. Something! Then, looking to Ford, she remembered the perfect cover story...

* * *

"Interdimensional travel…"

Ford stroked his chin as the two twins sat on the opposite of Pacifica as the group sat in the kitchen table of the mystery shack. "Damn… That sounds like fun!"

A nervous laugh escaped Pacificas throat. 'Oh the irony' she thought to herself.

"Yea… I come from a different dimension. I need help getting back to it. Can you do it?"

Ford immediately started flipping through entries in the journal looking for anything on the subject. It was then Pacifica noticed something.

Something very important.

"Is… Is that a pine tree?" She gestured to the journal.

"Huh? Why yes it is. It's from a mysterious author who left it here before mysteriously disappearing one day." He continued to flip through it searching and searching. "For some reason he put a pine tree on it. Who knows…"

"Wait so that means…" She jolted up. "Who owns this Shack?!"

Both twins looked to her in surprise. They eyed each other for a moment, before Stanley responded.

"Um… Our great aun-?"

"Hey you two knuckleheads!" A grouchy feminine voice cut him off. The sound of wood creeking came from where she remembered the stairs would be. "I need help in the gift shop!"

Turning around Pacifica met the gaze of a tall, old woman in a pantsuit. On her head she wore a fez with a shooting star on it and had a 8-ball cane in her hand. She scratched her back before straightening her back.

"Oh my gosh did one of you get a girlfriend?!" She nearly shouted as she jolted towards the two. "Aww she's so pretty! Which one of you two knuckleheads had the guts?"

Ford groaned a bit and crossed his arms. "No Grauntie… Macie. She needed help with the paranormal. Would you please get out of her face."

The lady stepped back. A bit and held out her hand. "Hiya kid! Names Macie! M-A-C-I-E. Don't overuse it. Now how might me, the expert of the paranormal…" She paused for a moment before whispering to herself, "...for a small fee..." before shouting once more, "...help you out?"

Pacifica was beside herself. Before she could properly process this information, she softly smoke in a whisper as "Macie" stood right in front of her with her hand extended.

"Mabel…"

The twins didn't hear it, but Mabel's eyes shot up instantly, before grabbing the girl, making her stand up, and stood in the frame of the door to the kitchen with Pacifica at her side.

"Please excuse us boys. Me and princess here have to go have a girl talk."

Before Pacifica knew it, she was up the stairs in what she recognised as Mabel and Dippers room.

* * *

"Bro what just happened?"

"I have no idea Stanley. Girls are weird."

"I'm with ya on that one..."

* * *

Mabel stood staring daggers at Pacifica. Obviously sizing her up. The scowl on her face told her that she was not in a good mood.

"How do you know my real name kid?" She said beginning to cross her arms.

"Well… You see… I come from another dimension…"

"What do you know about other dimensions?" Mabel quickly changed her tune. Obviously reminded of brother(?)

"Well I was teleported to this dimension after falling into a portal in the forest in my dimension. It was DEFINITELY a different dimension. Things were… Very different."

"HOW SO?!" Mabel nearly screamed. At this point she had grabbed Pacifica's shoulders.

"It doesn't matter!" Pacifica screamed back. "Anyways. I need your help back. All of your help."

To her side, the door opened and two twins fell onto the floor. They had been leaning against the door listening in.

"What did you mean by your real name Grauntie?" Stanley asked as he pushed his brother off of him.

"Nothing kid. Now why were you listening in on our conversation?" Mabel was obviously annoyed.

"We wanted to know what was going on!" Stanley whined in a very childish tone.

"Well that is obvious. Now get out of here you two knuckleheads!" She pointed her cane at the two and they bolted away.

Raising her hand to her face, she covered it and spoke through her fingers. "Listen kid. I don't know how you being from another dimension gives you…" She paused for a moment while looking out the door to make sure the two Stans were nowhere to be found. "... **That** information… But I don't want those two knowing anything you might know about me. I need to keep it a secret. Just for one more day."

Pacifica nodded. She really didn't want to get kicked out of the house. The twins and Mabel were probably her best shot at getting back to her home.

"Now… Lets see. How are we going to get you back to your dimension." Mabel put her fingers to her chin pensively before snapping as if she had an idea. "I know! You can use the po-"

A ring at the doorbell shot off before she could finish the sentence. Although Pacifica already knew what she was going to say. Both of the girls peeking out the door frame of the twins bedroom, they looked downstairs to the front door. At the edge of entering the house stood a young boy dressed in a black hoodie and wearing shades. He looked around as if he was trying to appear nonchalant. He looked towards Ford, who was the first to answer the door, and spoke a single sentence.

"I need your help."

Ford shut the door on him.

* * *

 **Quick ending note, i'm changing the titles for this arc. I thought this one up and I like it better.**


	13. A Blond Who Leapt Through Time - Part 3

**Hey…**

 **I had a huge writer's block for a while and didn't feel like writing for a long time. I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but I hope you guys still can accept it. I'm rather proud of it.**

 **Only one announcement this time. I'm stopping the 3 chapters to every arc thing. I like to keep these stories to 2000 words as I think that's a good amount and I get burnt out otherwise. However as I have seen in this story, there is not enough room to write something compelling in just 6000 words. So I guess what I'm telling you is, SPOILER this isn't the end of this arc.**

 **Gamelover41592:** wow I'll be honest I did not expect the Stan verse coming and Grauntie Mabel nice touch

 _ **I spent at least 10 minutes thinking up grauntie. I'm very proud of it.**_

 **Yvette14:** Oo, AU time, nice~

 _ **Glad you enjoyed it. More to come!**_

 **GreenGreener:** I really love this story.

It's really great quality and all out awesome.

And I'm really hoping that you could continue it because it's brilliant.

Thanks for the amazing read!

 _ **It makes my heart jump with joy to hear praise like that. Thank you so much. I will continue for as long as I have interest. It comes off and on but I do enjoy writing this.**_

 **CiaofromItaly:** Ooh cryptic ending. But please don't leave us on that long of a hiatus until the next chapter. I'm intrigued.

 _ **I plan on a quick release every time, then it just sits there taunting me. But this one will hopefully come out quickly. Edit: Sorry.**_

 **TheReturntotheFalls:** I love this dynamic. I can't can't wait for the next one

 _ **I'm very glad to see I got positive results for the way I took the story. I feared people may have not enjoyed the AU I went with and would have preferred Reverse Falls. I guess not.**_

 **Zexo87:** First of all, I like the new title for this one. And it looks like she landed on the day of the Northwest's (or whoever the rich family here is) party. I like where this is going.

 _ **Ah someone spotted it. Yep that is the day in question. The exact date was confirmed by the journal. So I was able to add that extra detail. But yea, I much prefer this new title. While this one is long, the old one was too wordy and it didn't even fit the nameplate.**_

 **Smiles1998:** I love this AU! I'm always fascinated by it but every fanfiction I come across with it is usually badly written. I'm glad you're taking this AU on, I know you'll handle it very well. Great job!

 _ **Ibney confirmed as decent writer: More new at 10.**_

 _ **Thank you so much! I have not seen a single fanfiction for it on this entire site. It just fits so well with what I am planning to do so I chose it over others. You will see what I mean later.**_

 **That's all of em! Thanks for the reviews once again. No other announcements, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

An audible gasp could be heard from the living room and three more knocks punctuated the silence left afterward. As Pacifica rushed down the stairs to meet the group that assembled near the doorway, she found herself observing a conversation that she was very familiar with.

"Do you think I wish to be here Pines? I hate to be near hovels. But there is something haunting Northwest Manor! If you don't help me, the party could be ruined!" A boy in a black hoodie shot back.

'Talk about Deja vu' she thought to herself. Who was this guy? If the younger and the older Pines twins switched places in this timeline, then naturally the same logic would apply to the rest of the universe... right?

"Who's the blond Pines? Did your brother finally find a date?"

Pacifica turned to face the accuser once more, her face somewhat enraged, only to see Stanley standing in between the two children as they clawed for one another at the threshold to the doorway.

"Excu- Stanford stop! Hi, Preston! Excuse us for a moment." Standford pulled him inside once again shutting the door and leaving the third boy out on the porch.

"Ford, this is our chance to finally get into a party! We may not get this chance again until we are old farts!" Stanley yelled at his brother. The sound obviously penetrating the wooden door separating the two from the third boy they seemed to be talking about.

"Stanley, this isn't going to be a rave. It's a classical party WITH a bunch of old farts attending."

"Aww come on Fordy! Get a few tickets. I wanna check this place out!"

"Fine." Fold said with a frown. Opening the door, he stayed with his back turned to the threshold and his rival. Turning rather slyly, he held his hand out for a handshake.

"Alright then, we will handle your little problem-" the boy held his arm out to shake it, however, Ford pulled his hand back at the last second. "-but, you have to supply tickets for me and my brother." Immediately, Stanley jabbed him in the rib, before gesturing to their guest.

Stanford sighed, "And this girl."

Pacifica went to protest, however before she could, the boy held out three tickets. As she read the words on them, she nearly gasped.

 _Northwest..._

Ford grabbed the tickets and shook the boy's hand.

"You have a deal, Preston."

* * *

Pacifica stood in front of the pearly gates of her former home. A frown plastered on her face. This house held many memories of hers. Both good and bad. She thought she would never see it again.

" _You really aren't seeing your home, you're seeing one from an alternate dimension."_ She thought to herself. It was true, this wasn't her house. _Her_ house was owned by an old kook. A very kind old kook, but none the less, she no longer lived there. This one was from a different time and a different place in space.

The sounds of trumpets filled the air as the group of four entered through the threshold. Screams of adoration flew past her ears as the gates closed out the populace of the town. She felt bad for them. They had been cheated out of what they deserved by birth-right.

"It doesn't matter I guess… It will all be fixed tonight."

Tonight...

Déjà vu was not a feeling she experienced regularly. Sure maybe once or twice in her life, but normally, her family's status allowed her to experience new things all the time. She figured it was just something commoners experienced by being bored.

However it's hard to not feel it when you have been through the exact chain of events in the exact place, at the exact time. How exactly did the events of another DIMENSION take place with different people?!

It didn't matter at this point. Living one night of your life over again couldn't be that bad. Right? By tomorrow, she would be back home.

As they made their way to the steps to the front door, a harsh wind began to pick up behind her, nearly messing up her hair. Somewhat annoyed, she made sure to make her way inside as quickly as she could. Her hair was perfectly straight and hung down the her waist. It wasn't too fancy, but it still took some work and none the less, it wouldn't hurt to get inside.

As they entered the hall, Preston, who was leading the group flanked by the other three kids, motioned his hand towards the center of the foryae.

"Welcome to Northwest Manor!" he declared triumphantly. Instantly as he did so, a small _pop_ went off and confetti began to fall.

" _Is this… Is this really my dad?"_ she questioned for but a moment. The father she knew had been… Well not composed, but more on the lines of… contained. He always acted as if everything was under control. At least when he was with company. This seemed…

 _Childish…_

Of course he was childish! He's a child! Pacifica couldn't stop herself from giving out a bit of a snicker. She wondered what other immature and boastful statements the _boy_ would interject with.

"Hey! What are you snickering about?" Her father interjected. "I bet you live in some dumb apartment without a pony to your name." He said with a wry smile.

That made her mad. It was quite evidence by the scowl on her face. However her jaw began to hang not a moment later as she watched her own shadow walk towards her.

"Ah… Stanford Pines! I'm so glad you could join us tonight." Pacifica beamed in what was obviously a fake smile. "Preston!" She snapped. "Introduce them to me."

Preston jumped for a second before motioning to Stanford. "This is Stanford. Our ghost hunter for tonight."

"Ah Stanford! I'm so glad to finally meet you. I trust you will resolve our little problem?" She questioned.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted.

"This is… Hey! Stan-illiterate get over here!" He screamed. Turning around, Pacifica noticed that Stanley was already chatting up a couple much older looking girls. Preston turned to charge at him, but was caught by his… mother?

"Preston!" She screamed as she caught his collar. "We're not done here. You haven't introduced me to this wonderful young lady here."

They were talking about her. Pacifica turned quickly and gave a curtsy. Almost on instinct. "My name is Paci- PAZ!" She caught herself just in time. "My name is Paz."

Pacifica Senior, as she would not remember her as, seemed to ignore the strange outburst. Holding out her hand, she motioned as if she expected her to shake it. "Well it is very nice to meet you Paz. I must say you are wearing a wonderful dress tonight. Sea-foam green has always been a favorite color of mine." It was at this moment Pacifica realized that Paz Senior was wearing a dark purple dress. Similar to the one she had worn on that night.

 _That night…_

The thought kept popping into her mind as if it was important. She kept brushing it aside telling herself that it was just deja vu. However no matter how she tried, something drew her back to it. Snapping out of her mental dream, she gave a shallow "Thanks" and stood back.

"So which boy are you with tonight? I would guess not the one chatting up a storm on the other side of the room." Paz senior smiled.

"Oh i'm-" she began, but was cut off by Stanford. "She's with me." Pacifica looked at him with a face of both shock and anger, before he added "She will be assisting me tonight in getting rid of your problem."

Stan glanced at her giving her a face of " _roll with it!"_ and she conceded. There was obviously something he needed her for.

"Oh very good." Pacifica smiled. "Preston!" She screamed across the room. "Show our guests to the… Problem room."

Preston saluted, and led them off.

* * *

The halls of the mansion seemed to twist and turn as Pacifica and co. made their way to if she remembered correctly, was the trophy room. As they entered, she noticed it was just as she recalled. Several trophies from past hunts hung on the left wall. Each one carrying a name plaque and a date on them. Some of them even dated back to the 1800's! Near the doorway stood a large grandfather clock that read '8:43 PM'. At the very center of the wall was a large fireplace and hanging above it, the lumberjack ghost. Pacifica had seen the scene before.

"This is where most of the problems seem to be happening." Preston said, holding a candelabra in his left hand with his right behind his back. "We've tried everything possible. Priests, salts, Luigi Boards… Just nothing seems to work."

"You mean Ouija boards right?" Pacifica asked. Somewhat confused at what the heck he was talking about.

"That's what I said!" He shouted back. Obviously enraged at the correction.

"It doesn't matter. Poltergeists are a class 1. Not very scary." He held open a book containing a picture of a small ghost making a few plates float and a title reading 'Class 1: Eh…." It was just as she remembered it looking.

"So you can get rid of it?" Preston asked, looking rather hopeful.

"Oh sure. Just throw some holy water at the thing. A bit of Latin, and it will out of here before you have time to use some bleach to whiten your teeth." He joked as he walked around the room waving what she knew as the 'Specter Scepter.'

"What the hell did you say about my teeth!?" Preston began, however he wasn't able to finish his rage filled attack, as the room began to darken. The clock in the corner chimed and as Pacifica looked back, she noticed it read '12:00.'

 _Here we go again…_

"Ancient blood and blackened skies…"

From above her, a voice sounded. As she looked up she once again saw blood drip down from one of the trophy heads. Nearly dodging it, she let out a yelp, and moved closer towards the fire. Only realizing she had committed the same mistake as before.

The fire roared up as she grew closer and from above her, she heard chants from the animals.

The three kids stood huddled together as the fire grew… and grew… and grew… until a shadow began to appear from the center.

Instinctively, she grabbed the two and threw them under the billiard table in the corner of the room. As she did so, a figure appeared from the fire.

It began as a skeleton. An axe protruding from its head. However over time flesh began to form on its body. Fire still engulfing its body, the mass emerged from the fire place and donned a beard of blue flame. Its form complete, it removed the axe from its head, and began to search the room.

"The forest blood shall once more rise!"


End file.
